


Atticus and the Samurai Sword

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When school is out of session for a break, Atticus and Cherry and their friends are off on an adventure in Japan for the martial arts tournament in Miss Mirimoto's Academy, but they have to help solve the mystery involving The Black Samurai who is in search of The Destiny Scroll and The Sword of Doom.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a typical day at lunch in school. Cherry sighed as she read a book that her mother gave her and she removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes, not exactly crying though, but felt emotional by the tone of the book.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus greeted.

"Huh? Oh... Hi..." Cherry replied.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Cherry said as she rubbed her eye, putting the book down for right now.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Just reading a book that Mom gave me." Cherry said.

Atticus picked up the book to see it. "Memoirs of a Geisha?"

"It's a story about a poor Japanese girl who has been sold along with her older sister into a life of servitude by her parents." Cherry informed.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"It's pretty heartbreaking..." Cherry said. "You know my mom, she loves sad stories and movies."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus nodded.

"You got creme soda? I'm parched." Cherry said.

"Wait here..." Atticus said, going to the vending machine to give her a soda.

"Hmm... This is nice..." Cherry smirked. "A slow day at school... A great lunch with a good book... No adventures..."

"But knowing our lives, this won't last long." Atticus said.

Cherry puffed air from her cheeks. Two figures came behind her.

"Time you have, but no patience." One voice said behind her.

"Drell, if you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna work anymore." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry, I think you should take a look at who's behind you." Atticus said.

Cherry soon took a look around and saw the warlock, but he was with someone and did a double take.

"I wanted to surprise you guys..." Drell said. "Cherry... Atticus... This is a friend of mine... Samurai Jack."

"It's an honor to meet you." Atticus said as he bowed to the samurai.

"Likewise..." The samurai bowed back.

Cherry soon bowed herself, dropping down from the chair.

"There's a tournament coming up in Japan, I was gonna take you two, but if you're so bored of me..." Drell said, trying to guilt trip them.

"No, no, please!" Atticus begged him.

"Hear that?" Drell smirked to Jack. "Usually when I want them to go somewhere, I have to drag them, kicking and screaming."

"No, you usually just send us to our adventure without even letting us say if we want to go or not." Cherry said.

Drell gave her an annoyed glare.

"Uh... I mean... I wanna go too!" Cherry said nervously.

"You don't mind going with them, do you Jack?" Drell asked Samurai Jack.

"Of course not," Jack replied. "They seem like a pair of children who could learn a lot on this journey."

"They usually do." Drell said.

"So, are you coming too?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but I'll mostly be busy..." Drell replied before whispering loudly. "I wanna surprise Hilda for our anniversary of our fifth date out of the United States!"

"Okay." Cherry said.

"Don't tell her!" Drell replied before stepping back with a smile. "I'll come pick you guys up."

"When?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Right, see you then." Drell said before leaving.

"Does he usually do that?" Samurai Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Atticus said.

"If you could teach him a lesson about that, that would be fantastic!" Cherry added.

"You two are very interesting children, and I thought I've seen just about it all in my time..." Samurai Jack. "I didn't have the easiest life, especially when it came to facing one of my greatest foes."

"Oh, trust me; I know how that feels." Atticus said.

"Well, I'd like to see you try to face an evil, shape-shifting demon, sending me into a future where evil was law." Samurai Jack replied.

"You make my evil uncle who once was an evil king sound like an easy guy to beat to this guy that shape-shifts." Atticus said.

"You have an evil uncle?" Samurai Jack asked.

"He hates me!" Cherry replied.

"Why?" Samurai Jack asked.

Cherry opened her mouth before pausing. "Uh... Why does Sombra hate me again?" She then asked Atticus.

"He thinks I'm wasting my times making friends with you and that it'll be harder for me to become his heir to The Crystal Empire, so he wants to get rid of you so I'll have no choice but to join his side, apparently there was a chance before we became friends, but you 'ruined' everything." Atticus explained.

"Yeah, that." Cherry then said.

"You uncle actually sounds like Aku." Samurai Jack replied.

"Aku... That's your villain, right?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes..." Samurai Jack nodded. "My sworn enemy back when I went on various adventures to stop him so that I could get back home to the past."

"And you succeeded, right?" Atticus asked.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Samurai Jack said with a nod. "I hope you two never have to meet him."

"We hope so too." Cherry said.

"You seem like the strong type..." Samurai Jack said to Atticus.

"Careful, you'll bruise his ego, he even has his own sword." Cherry smirked.

"It's true, I really do." Atticus added.

"Perhaps you'd also like to enter the martial arts tournament in Japan." Samurai Jack smirked before unsheathing his own sword to show them.

Cherry yelped and ducked down under the table since the sword surprised her.

"Ever since I met Goku I've always wanted enter martial arts tournaments, so yes." Atticus nodded.

"You could learn martial arts too..." Samurai Jack said to Cherry. "You seem a little jumpy."

"Me? Jumpy? Nah..." Cherry said as she soon stood up and dusted herself clean. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really?" Atticus asked before looking behind her. "Oh, hi Drell."

"I'm not falling for that." Cherry deadpanned.

"Hello." Drell's voice smirked.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped before glaring. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Cherry, you'll also be in the tournament." Drell smirked before he left.

"WHAT?!" Cherry asked. "You can't do that to me! You... I... Ughh!"

"Come on, Cherry, martial arts would be great self defense." Samurai Jack advised.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Eventually, it was after school and it was time for most students to go home.

"Here we go." Atticus smiled.

"I'm glad it's vacation time..." Sabrina said. "Maybe I'll go to the spa with Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda for a while."

"That sounds nice." Mo said.

"You guys wanna come over? It's been a while." Sabrina offered.

"Sure." Cherry said.

They soon went to go home with Sabrina while Salem was pacing around on the front porch, looking both impatient and hungry.

"Hey, Salem." Patch greeted.

"There you are, where have you been all day?" Salem complained to Sabrina.

"It's a school day." Sabrina told him.

"Oh... Well... Could I have a snack then since it's after school?" Salem smiled innocently.

"Alright." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

They soon went inside of the Spellman house.

"I think he forgot, he definitely forgot, he hasn't done anything for me." Hilda pouted.

"Maybe he's making a surprise for you." Zelda told her sister.

"You think so?" Hilda asked.

"Try not to worry too much..." Zelda smiled.

"That's easy for you to say, Zelda, you don't have to worry about having a broken heart." Hilda pouted.

"Gee... Thanks." Zelda deadpanned.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Atticus asked.

"Drell's being a pain." Hilda pouted.

"This is news?" Sabrina asked.

"How is Drell being a pain this time?" Atticus asked.

"We have a special anniversary coming up and he hasn't even done anything or sent me anything yet..." Hilda complained. "I even had a special dinner planned for us!"

"We better go see Drell." Patch whispered to the others.

"Hilda, please try to calm down..." Zelda smiled nervously to her younger sister.

Atticus and the others soon snuck up to the linen closet.

"You want this, don't ya? Don't ya?" Drell teased Skippy as he held a sandwich out of his reach.

"Drell?" Atticus asked as they came in.

"Oh, hey, guys..." Drell said, putting the sandwich down for right now.

"Hilda's mad at you..." Cherry said. "It's kinda scary."

"Did you forget about your anniversary?" Mo asked Drell.

"No way!" Drell replied. "I'm giving Hilda a trip to visit Japan while you guys go with Jack. It's a surprise."

"Ohh." The group smiled.

"I just wanted to surprise her when it was time to go..." Drell smiled back. "Hilda loves to travel, so I wanted to take her there."

"Nice." Atticus smiled back.

"It's a secret, so SHUSH!" Drell told them.

"We will." Sabrina said.

Skippy soon came up behind Drell and bit his hand with the sandwich, feeling so hungry.

"So when do we leave?" Atticus asked.

"Tell us this time." Cherry demanded.

"I'll see you when I see you," Drell smirked before yelping. "YOW!"

Skippy smiled in relief once he ate the sandwich.

"Just tell us!" Mo told him.

"Hmm... Nah, I like to surprise you..." Drell replied.

"Well, it's not funny!" Cherry complained. "I don't care if you're Head of the Council, you can't keep doing this to us!"

"Yeah, it's getting annoying!" Patch added.

"Then I'm doing my job right." Drell chuckled and walked off.

Skippy looked around and then held up a card to tell them to get ready by tomorrow morning. The group saw this and nodded. Skippy smiled and tipped his hat to them.

"Oh, Sabrina, I'll be over for dinner tonight." Drell then told the blonde witchling.

"Ha-Ha~" Cherry smirked.

Sabrina groaned as she felt unlucky.

They soon came back to the house as Hilda had a black cloud over her head since she was in a bad mood now.

"Uh, Aunt Hilda's gonna be busy for a while." Zelda nervously told the others.

"Drell has a surprise for her." Atticus whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked. "He can be so irresponsible sometimes."

Atticus soon whispered the surprise to Zelda.

"Ooh..." Zelda said. "I just hope he remembers it."

"I'm sure he will." Patch replied.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Zelda invited.

"No... No... No..." Cherry begged quietly.

"We'd love to, but we have dinner with our own families to attend to." Atticus said.

"Get home safe then." Zelda smiled.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Sabrina begged, but they were soon gone.

That night, Cherry continued to read her book while her mother made dinner. She soon saw an Ancient Japanese message in the book. "Hmm... What's this?" she asked herself as she decided to look at the message. Once she saw the message, Cherry decided to call her Japanese translator who was also her Spanish translator as well as her best friend.

Atticus and Patch packed together so they would be ready for any surprises.

"Hello? ...Just a second," Emily said on the phone before calling out. "Atticus! Telephone!"

Atticus soon came to the phone at super-speed. Emily smiled and gave him the phone.

"Hello?" Atticus replied.

"I need you." Cherry said.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"I need help with translating a Japanese message, it looks ancient." Cherry said.

"Mom, can I go to Cherry's house for a minute?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, honey." Emily said.

"Great, thanks." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled back.

"Am I on hold?" Cherry asked since Atticus didn't hang up the phone.

"I'll be right over." Atticus told her before hanging up and took off at super-speed.

"That could take-" Cherry said before the doorbell rang. "...Seconds."

"Cherry, you have a visitor!" Michelle called out.

"Yeah, I know!" Cherry called back before answering the door.

"Alright I'm here, so where's the ancient Japanese message I have to translate?" Atticus asked as he came in.

"In the book Mom gave me." Cherry told him.

"Of course..." Atticus replied as he took the book and took a look at the message.

Cherry looked to him and waited for the result, feeling a bit nervous. 'Please don't let it be anything bad.' She thought to herself.

Atticus looked to her.

"Well, what does it say?!" Cherry asked since he didn't say anything. "Is it a warning?!"

"I think it might be a spell." Atticus said.

"Who keeps putting spells in books?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"There's only one warlock we know." Atticus told her.

"Drell." Cherry groaned.

"Most of this I know..." Atticus said as he took a look. "It shouldn't be too bad. Oh, there seems to be a warning about someone called The Black Samurai."

"Oh, just great," Cherry groaned. "Who's The Black Samurai?"

"Well, apparently, according to this message; he was once a good samurai before been given The Sword of Doom as he was impatient for The Sword of Destiny to be finished." Atticus translated.

Cherry soon cupped her mouth.

"I guess tomorrow's gonna be more than just a vacation." Atticus told her.

"What is normal anymore anyway?" Cherry replied.

"Fair enough." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't think I'd ever use a sword." Cherry said.

"Not even since Zorro does?" Atticus asked.

"Heh..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'd be very good at handling one."

"You never know until you try." Atticus said.

"Pass..." Cherry said. "Thanks for your help. I just hope this Black Samurai doesn't hurt someone, and by someone, I mean me."

Atticus simply rolled eyes at this.

"You can go now if you're ready to go..." Cherry said before holding her stomach. "Wow... I'm hungry." She soon went to the kitchen for dinner.

"Glad I could help!" Atticus called out to her as he looked at the message one last time and wrote this down for later.

"Sandwiches?" Cherry asked once she saw what was for dinner.

"Sorry, dear, busy day." Michelle smiled sheepishly.

"It's better than nothing." Cherry shrugged.

"That's a good girl..." Michelle patted her on the head. "Oh, how's the book by the way?"

"I'm just surprised how dark it is for Chiyo and Satsu..." Cherry replied, emotionally.

"I know." Michelle said.

Atticus soon went back home while Cherry ate her dinner.

Back at Sabrina's house, Hilda locked herself in her room and refused to come out which worried everybody.

"Maybe we should tell her that Drell has a surprise for her." Sabrina said.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Drell walked by with a bouquet of primroses.

"She's in her room." Zelda told him.

Drell nodded and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Hilda demanded.

"Hilda, it's me!" Drell called to her. "Look, I'm sorry I've been so mysterious, but I promise, I'm gonna make it up to you!"

"How?!" Hilda yelled.

"Please open the door..." Drell said to her softly.

Hilda soon came to the door and looked to him.

"Primrose..." Drell said, showing her the flowers. "I got them because they match those eyes I could get lost in for hours on end."

"Where will be going?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, tomorrow is the anniversary of when we first traveled together and you loved it so much..." Drell said. "So... I want us to go to Japan."

"Japan?!" Hilda smiled.

"I thought we could use a nice little vacation away from home." Drell said.

Hilda soon managed to pounce on him with the power of love with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Hm... I seemed to have won you over..." Drell smirked back, not so innocently. "Mind if I stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Hilda smirked back.

"Keep it PG, guys!" Sabrina begged.

Hilda soon got up and giggled as she went back to making a special dinner and the black cloud from her head disappeared since she was in a good mood now.

"Whew," Zelda sighed. "Thank you for telling her."

"I'm so sorry, Zelda, I really wanted to make this work out in a good way, besides, would I torture people for no reason?" Drell replied.

Sabrina looked like she wanted to say something.

"Oh, you are so cute, have a cookie." Drell smirked as he put a random cookie in her mouth so she couldn't answer that question.

"Smart." Salem said.

Sabrina glared at the black cat in slight annoyance.

"Just trying to help." Salem shrugged innocently.

They soon had dinner once Hilda had it ready. There was steak which was heart shaped, fruit punch was for drinks, and there were baked potatoes, and the house seemed to be red, white, and pink like for Valentine's Day.

"And I thought you forgot~..." Hilda smiled as she hugged Drell's shoulders and kissed his cheeks.

Everyone else came inside the kitchen and their clothes changed to match the room.

"Whoa." Sabrina said.

Later that night, everybody went to sleep as tomorrow was going to be the big day since they knew now and wouldn't be surprised this time about going on an adventure, and where it was thanks to Skippy that they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be 5:00 in the morning and suddenly, Drell came to see them and had them meet up.

"I'm glad you were all packed, but I bet you didn't expect this." Drell smirked.

The others groaned to him for waking them up so early in the morning. 

"Why did you want us to wake up at 5:00 IN THE MORNING?!" Atticus yelled.

"It was the earliest ride I could give you, now come on, we have a plane to catch." Drell said, walking off.

Cherry hummed firmly with her left eye twitching. "Why do you torture us so?!" 

They were soon on their flight and once they got in their seats, each of them slept.

When Cherry fell asleep, she found herself in a peaceful mountain and she seemed to be meditating.

"This isn't so bad..." Cherry smiled as she looked peaceful for once. "I mean, Aku's gone, so what do I have to worry about?" And where with that, she took a deep breath and relaxed.

Something dark seemed to zip behind her.

"Huh... That was weird..." Cherry said nervously. "Heh... Nothing to be afraid of... Just breathe in and out..." she told herself, doing so.

Something dark then zipped by again.

"Okay! That is not cool!" Cherry said, trying to stay calm, but she sounded like she was having an anxiety attack. "If someone wants to fight me, I dare you!"

Suddenly, a dark looking samurai came up right behind her with a sword, about to attack her. Cherry seemed to sense the attack coming. She looked up and soon ran for her life as the sword came down. The samurai soon chased her.

"Atticus! Help me!" Cherry cried out.

"Hey, I can't always help you, you have to help yourself." Atticus said as he stood on a pillar, far up from her. 

"Yeah, but this guy has a sword!" Cherry panicked.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused a moment.

"Aaaaugh!" Cherry yelled out as she kept running. 

The samurai kept on chasing her.

Cherry seemed to whimper in her sleep while Atticus was still sleeping and he found himself dreaming of being in a martial arts tournament.

And where he could see Goku participating in it.

"Hey, buddy." Goku smiled.

"You here to compete or looking for a buffet?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Compete." Goku smirked back.

"I'd like to see what you got." Atticus chuckled.

"Remember your training, but in a match, I won't go easy on ya." Goku smirked.

"Oh, so you were going easy on me during our training?" Atticus smirked back.

"Heh, very funny, you remind me of yourself at that age." Goku chuckled.

The two then began to fight like during their adventures together and Atticus had a small smirk in his sleep.

The next day soon came. The plane soon landed and they were in Japan. The group was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Drell yelled at them.

"Don't kill me!" Cherry screamed out of fear.

Drell looked at her in concern. Atticus rubbed his eyes and looked over.

"We're here." Drell said.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"We're here!" Drell repeated louder.

"WHAT?!" Atticus asked as his ears seemed to be unpopped.

Drell soon brought out a random megaphone so he could pop Atticus's ears so he could hear. Cherry covered her ears.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Drell asked.

"Ow..." Atticus groaned as his ears popped. "I didn't think it was possible for your voice to get any louder."

"Well, how else was I gonna pop your ears so you could hear?" Drell asked.

Atticus then rubbed his ears as they went to get off the plane.

"It does match my eyes..." Hilda smiled as she held a primrose and looked at her reflection with it, comparing it to her violet-colored eyes.

"Those are lovely flowers." Mo smiled at Hilda.

"Drell gave me them last night," Hilda smiled back. "I just wonder where he got them? Primrose is rare back home."

"He must have connections." Mo smiled back.

"Come along, let's go." Hilda said as she put the flower in her own hair and walked with her.

They soon came outside and looked around as they were now in Japan.

"Wow, this has got to be the second time we've been here," Atticus smiled before smirking jokingly. "Maybe this time, we'll meet Godzilla."

"Oh, Atticus, Godzilla's just a movie." Cherry deadpanned.

Drell just let out an innocent whistle as he looked around.

"He's real, isn't he?" Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch asked Drell after they heard his innocent whistling.

"Hey, look, sushi." Drell said before walking off somewhere.

This made the group groan as they knew what that meant.

"So then this does mean that Godzilla is real." Cherry groaned.

Hilda soon hugged her and the others and they began to explore Japan.

"Hmm... I wonder where the martial arts sign-ups are?" Atticus smiled. "Won't that be fun, Cherry?"

Cherry seemed to had disappeared.

"CHERRY!" Atticus scolded.

"Where did she go?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Atticus said in annoyance.

There seemed to be another group in Japan which looked quite familiar.

"Isn't that Mystery Inc?" Mo smiled.

Patch soon rushed over with a smile as the group were talking.

"Wow! We made it, gang," Fred smiled to his friends. "Shibuya Station: the most popular meeting place in all of Tokyo."

"And I can see why; everyone in Japan is already here." Velma smiled back.

"But, like, wouldn't ya know it? We're all out of Scooby Snax!" Shaggy frowned as he took out the box and it was empty.

Scooby tried to fit his head through, but it broke the box and there was nothing left which made him cry until he smelled something which made him instantly happy again and he pointed everyone else to a vending machine.

"Scooby Snacks!" Scooby smiled as he soon arrived at the Scooby Snacks vending machine. "Scooby Snacks!"

Atticus and the others walked over.

"Glad to see some things never change." Mo smiled.

"Mo! Atticus! Patch!" Daphne smiled back before hugging them.

"Daphne, what are you and the gang doing here?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna enter the martial arts tournament." Daphne smiled.

"That's great to hear." Atticus smiled back.

"Atticus is entering too." Drell added as he appeared next to them.

Mo flinched slightly, but didn't freak out, though she looked serious.

"Relax, Mo, it's me." Drell told her.

"Don't sneak up on a girl who grew up on the sticks," Mo warned him. "Also have you seen Cherry? She disappeared on us? And the same is said for Jack, we haven't seen him since we got off the plane."

"Jack will be here in a minute, and as for Cherry, I'm sure I can find her." Drell replied.

"Who's Jack?" Velma asked.

"A new friend of ours." Patch replied.

Daphne soon heard her phone go off. "Could you guys excuse me a sec?" she then asked.

"Go ahead." Patch allowed while Atticus and Mo nodded.

"Hey, I got a text message from Miyumi," Daphne smiled. "She says 'Meet me at the Statue of Hachiko'?"

"Wasn't that the dog that always waited for his owner by the train station?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I've heard that," Atticus replied. "He waited for nine years." 

"Which is like 63 in dog years!" Patch added. 

"Let's see..." Velma said as she took out her guidebook. "Hachikō... Hachikō..."

"I think I found it and our two missing friends." Patch said as he saw a Japanese family taking a picture together by a dog statue as Cherry and Jack were also seen by the statue.

Shaggy and Scooby soon had come out with piles of vending machine Scooby Snacks in their arms.

"Why did you run away from your friends?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine the way I am," Cherry smiled nervously. "Atticus will always protect me from any danger."

"Not always, he won't always be by your side; he will need to move on and get married." Jack told her.

Cherry looked to him while back and forth.

"Plus, even though we just met, I can tell you're a bit afraid of your own shadow," Jack said to her. "And I can tell that you must have had a nightmare last night that's making you act this scared."

"You some kind of mind reader?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I always trust my instincts." Jack told her.

"Yeah, well, your instincts are right." Cherry sighed.

"I thought so." Jack said to her.

Scooby soon ran to the dog statue and began to take poses and Daphne found this funny and adorable, so she took pictures of him on her cell phone.

"Maybe they'll make a statue of Scooby some day." Patch chuckled.

"That would be interesting." Atticus smiled to his dog.

"It's going to take more than that, Scooby-Doo," A Japanese girl smiled as she came out from behind the statue. "If you want to have a statue of your own in Japan, you must first become a legend; just like Hachikō. Today, in honor of his great life, this statue serves as a special place for faithful friends to meet."

"Everyone, please meet Miyumi who is Daphne's Japan friend who is also Jack's cousin." Drell introduced.

"Uh... Yeah..." Daphne said, surprised that he knew that.

"Ah... Miss Daphne Blake..." Miyumi smiled and bowed to Daphne who bowed back as it was a greeting in this country. "I have heard all about you and Scooby gang."

"Looks like your reputations proceeds you guys." Atticus smiled at the gang.

"Like, um, is that a good thing?" Shaggy smiled nervously.

Jack soon walked up to Miyumi and they smiled to each other and hugged each other.

"Of course it is, Shaggy." Mo smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Miyumi asked them. "I sometimes wish I could be with all the Scooby gang too."

"Like, tell you what," Shaggy whispered to her. "Next time there's a gruesome ghost up in our grill, you've got first dibs." 

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

"So are you competing in the tournament as well?" Mo asked Miyumi.

"Why, yes, I am, but trust me, I may not go easy on you if you wish to enter, there's more than just entering and competing, especially when you get involved with Miss Mirimoto." Miyumi replied.

"I'm not competing, but my boyfriend is." Mo replied back.

Atticus waved to Miyumi with a small smile.

"Ah, I see... You seem strong and worthy enough..." Miyumi nodded as she looked at him.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"You seem as strong and worthy enough as Ryu." Myumi told him.

"Oh, uh, thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled to her. 

Cherry looked to Drell, wondering who that was.

"He's a strong fighter." Drell said.

"I knew that." Cherry said.

Drell rolled his eyes to that.

"I feel honored just to be invited to compete." Daphne smiled out of excitement.

"We shall see who wins." Atticus smiled back.

"You should both feel honored," Miyumi said to them. "Miss Mirimoto Miss Mirimoto runs the most exclusive martial-arts academy in all the world. Only the most exemplary students are accepted by her, but first, you must survive the tournament."

Shaggy and Scooby felt scared about that detail.

"She meant to say win." Jack told the cowardly duo.

"Oh, he is so right," Miyumi giggled innocently. "You must win the tournament."

Shaggy and Scooby then calmed down.

"Hey, my status could be worse." Cherry said, referring to how cowardly Shaggy and Scooby were.

"So where's the tournament being held?" Atticus asked.

"Perhaps you'd like to come with me." Miyumi invited.

"Only if you don't mind the company." Mo smiled to her.

"Never." Miyumi smiled back.

"Great." Mo smiled back.

Miyumi soon brought them to her way of transportation.

"Is that a jet?!" Patch gasped.

"Indeed it is." Miyumi smiled.

"Jack, you have the coolest cousin ever." Cherry smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Cherry." Jack smiled back.

They soon went into the jet to explore the city in style.

"Wow, what a sweet ride!" Fred smiled from the view. "All it needs is a groovy green paint job."

"I think it's perfect the way it is." Mo said.

"Well, I can think of one more thing it needs," Shaggy told them before showing the front windshield. "Like, how about a pilot?"

"The jet must have autopilot." Atticus said.

"This is a hover jet," Miyumi said as she pushed a button. "The hover jet is the world's first fully functioning robotic plane."

"Amazing!" Mo beamed. 

"It sure is," Velma agreed. "I've studied Mechanical Engineering, but I've never heard of anything this advanced."

"Me neither." Atticus said.

"Here in Japan, technology is taking over everything while many of the old traditions are fading away." Miyumi informed.

"But that just makes museums even more boring than they are already." Mo said.

"I did not say it was perfect." Miyumi replied.

"Well, no, you didn't." Mo had to admit.

"You people focus too much on technology and never stay true to your traditions." Drell said.

Cherry was soon shown playing on her iPhone.

Drell saw that and then face-palmed. "I never did like those things..." he muttered and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

After some time, they soon arrived. The door soon opened up to let them out.

"Wow, what a beautiful airport." Fred smiled.

"This is not an airport, Fred," Jack told the blonde guy. "This is a traditional Japanese garden."

"He's right." Atticus said.

They soon came inside to explore.

"Oh... Koi fish..." Mo smiled to the pond. 

"Can't you just feel the peace and tranquility?" Daphne smiled back.

"I sure can." Mo smiled back.

Shaggy and Scooby soon took deep breaths and exhaled.

"Oh, yeah," Shaggy smiled. "Scoob, old buddy, like, from here on out, no matter what happens, I'm just gonna go with the flow."

"Go with the flow." Scooby added.

"I feel like I can relax for once... I'll do that beside this nice, soft rock." Cherry said before leaning back.

"Uh, Cherry, that's not a soft rock." Drell spoke up.

Cherry looked over to him before looking up and saw a rather large man right behind her.

"All must wear uniform." The man firmly told her, holding uniforms for all of them.

"We're wearing, we're wearing." Cherry smiled nervously as she took one, backing up before yelping as she tripped into the Koi pond by accident.

"Whoa! Big guy, she isn't competing and neither are Scooby or Shaggy." Drell told him.

"Her, Sojo, not her!" Miyumi added, pointing to Daphne.

"All must wear uniform." The man told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"HYAH!" Daphne glared as she soon grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the ground. "Sorry, Sojo, but I handle my own wardrobe."

"Uh, Daphne, in martial arts tournaments; you have to wear a specific uniform." Drell told her.

"Please, allow me to dress myself then." Daphne replied.

"Well, by all means..." Drell allowed as Cherry came out of the Koi pond, spitting some water out. "Oh, have a nice swim, Cherry?" he then asked.

"Never again." Cherry said.

Drell chuckled, patting her on the head before actually helping her out.

"Come with me." Miyumi told the others.

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Miyumi nodded and did just that as they explored.

The students were training and were hard at work.

"Check it out, guys, like, it's a carnival of karate." Shaggy commented.

"No Shaggy, those are all of the competitors." Mo told him.

"The competition this year is fierce," Miyumi informed as they passed by one man who was with cinder-blocks. "That's Kerry Kilpatrick: the Irish national champion."

The man stared down at the blocks before striking them and shattering them.

"He's a two-time demolition dynamo." Miyumi told them.

"Wow." Atticus said.

A white-haired woman soon came by and struck a wooden board before going to two more.

"Sapphire Sonja," Miyumi informed. "The only thing deadlier than her kick is her beauty."

"She could pass for a Mortal Kombat character." Cherry commented.

"She really could." Mo nodded.

Suddenly, a man in a spiked collar came out.

"Whoa!" Patch gasped before looking at the man curiously.

"And that's Japan's own Mad Dog Masimoto," Miyumi told them as the man growled and acted like an aggressive dog. "A favorite to win this year. Once he's off his leash, you're really in the doghouse."

"No kidding." Drell said.

Cherry hid away as she felt a bit scared of this man. Scooby soon took out a bone and threw it to the man and he eagerly took it like a normal dog would.

"Wow, he really acts like a dog." Mo said.

"So Miyumi, where's this Ryu guy?" Patch asked.

"He must be inside with Miss Mirimoto." Miyumi replied since Ryu wasn't outside.

"I wanna meet this guy." Atticus replied in determination.

An older woman soon left the building and Sojo came to join her side, and like Miyumi said, another man was with her, but soon came out onto the fighting ground to join the others.

"He sure looks strong." Atticus smiled out of determination.

"Most honored participants, welcome to Mirimoto Academy's Tournament of Champions," Miss Mirimoto began. "The finest martial artists in all the world have gathered here today for one single purpose: To prove that they are the best."

The students cheered eagerly in response to that.

"By this time tomorrow, most of you will be sent home in humiliating defeat." Miss Mirimoto then told them.

This caused the competitors to frown at this.

"But there are two among you who have already displayed the hearts of champions," Miss Mirimoto told them. "Miss Daphne Blake and Mr. Atticus Fudo?"

"Um... Over here..." Daphne smiled nervously. "Hello."

"Yes, ma'am?" Atticus spoke up.

"Can this be?" Miss Mirimoto asked Daphne. "The tournament has not yet begun, and already you have defeated the mighty Sojo?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to," Daphne said nervously. "It's just that--"

"Perhaps you would honor us with a demonstration of your superior skill, and I have heard many tales about you Atticus about how strong and smart you are when it comes to fighting." Miss Mirimoto then added.

"And those tales are true, Miss Mirimoto, I've been taught how to fight by my mentor Goku." Atticus said.

"Perhaps you'd also like to demonstrate." Miss Mirimoto replied.

"As in... Right now?" Daphne asked.

"Your opponent will always attack when you least expect it." Miss Mirimoto advised.

"Alright then, so who are we going to demonstrate with?" Atticus asked.

An opponent soon came for Daphne, revealing to be none other than Miyumi. The two girls then bowed to each other.

"I'd like to see you in action." Ryu told Atticus as he came down to see the boy.

"And I'd like to see you in action as well." Atticus replied.

The four soon bowed to each other.

"I do this all the time." Ryu smirked.

"Then let's see what you've got, tough guy." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, this going to be great." Drell smiled as he and the others watched.

Daphne then got ready to fight. Miyumi soon jumped high in the air with a spin and came crashing down, leaning her foot against Daphne's face.

"Whoa." Mo said.

Daphne was surprised, but then put her fists up as she got ready. Miyumi soon charged towards her, trying to hit her in the face, but luckily, Daphne dodged the hits.

"Go, Daphne!/You can do it, Miyumi!" Cherry and Mo both cheered. The two girls then looked to each other.

"50 bucks says Daphne wins this." Cherry smirked.

"50 bucks says Miyumi wins." Mo smirked back.

"Let's see how Atticus and Ryu are doing." Drell said.

"It's a bet!" Cherry and Mo smirked to each other, shaking hands.

"Kids these days..." Drell rolled his eyes.

Atticus did pretty good on his own for a while, but because Ryu was older and more experienced, he seemed to be winning this time, but Atticus was giving the older fighter a run for his money as they seemed to be equal in strength.

"Like meow, talk about a kung-fu cat fight." Shaggy commented about Daphne and Miyumi.

"Ruh-huh, meow." Scooby agreed.

"Come on, Atticus, show that old dinosaur!" Drell called out to Atticus.

"You can do it, Atticus!" Patch smiled.

Atticus and Ryu truly did seem to be evenly matched in strength and where neither one of them seemed to give up. The same could almost be said for Daphne and Miyumi, however, the Japanese girl did a dirty trick.

"My hairband!" Daphne cried out. "I can't see!"

Miyumi then smirked and threw Daphne over her shoulder to down hard on the ground. Cherry and Mo saw this and where this caused the perky goth to groan before handing the tomboy girl $50. Atticus and Ryu soon stopped and they bowed to each other to finish their feat.

"Well, Atticus, I must say, I'm impressed," Ryu said to him. "You ever consider becoming a Street Fighter?"

"That sounds promising." Atticus smiled.

"You can think it over, but I think it would be a good experience for you." Ryu replied.

Drell soon walked over to the two.

"Are you next?" Ryu asked.

"Maybe another time; I haven't in decades." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Would that be around the same time you met Goku?" Atticus aske Drell.

"Yeah, that's it," Drell replied. "A little obnoxious on first meeting though."

"You or Goku?" Cherry smirked.

"I think it would have to be Drell." Mo added.

"Mr. Big and Scary." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, I'll show you big and scary!" Drell grinned, putting his arms over his head, which made them scream.

"That was a dirty trick." Daphne complained to Miyumi.

"The first rule of Mirimoto Academy: If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do." Miyumi advised her American friend.

"Is that good advice or bad advice?" Patch asked Jack.

"I would say if you're on fighting grounds, it would be very useful against an unpredictable opponent." Jack advised.

"I suppose that makes sense." Patch replied to the samurai.

"But anywhere else is cheating." Atticus said.

"Most impressive, Miss Blake and Mr. Fudo," Miss Mirimoto smiled to the two. "One of you lacks proper training, but I see in you much potential. The tournament begins tomorrow at sunrise, but tonight, a feast has been prepared in your honor." 

This of course made Shaggy and Scooby very happy.

"Now, to get you some martial arts lessons..." Drell said to Cherry.

"Oh, you were gonna do that?" Cherry asked, acting like she didn't know or hoping that he forgot.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"Oh, my, I've already forgotten." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Did you really think I was going to?" Drell asked her.

"No, I guess you're just too smart for me..." Cherry then said.

"You bet I am." Drell smirked.

"Can we get some food now?!" Cherry asked nervously.

"I'm sure I can find someone to train her." Ryu said about Cherry's condition.

"You sure?" Drell asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Ryu told him before walking off.

"Oh, like Drell's good at martial arts..." Cherry rolled her eyes, then smirked as she tried to sneak up right behind him.

Drell saw this coming as decided to show her his martial arts moves.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped and jumped back. "Okay, thanks, I didn't need to sleep tonight knowing you know martial arts too!"

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"You know martial arts, Drell?" Patch asked.

"Of course I do," Drell replied. "You don't think they made me head of the Supernatural Council because I'm scary, do you?"

"Wait, that's not why?" Mo asked.

"You seriously thought they did?" Drell asked.

"You scare the daylights out of Sabrina." Cherry smirked.

"You too apparently." Drell smirked back, before holding his stomach.

"Oh, my man is hungry," Hilda cooed to him. "Let's get some food in your belly."

"Yes, please." Drell begged.

They soon went inside to get some food. There was even a show for them as there were sumo wrestlers and dancing geishas.

"Your sushi okay?" Mo asked.

"I guess... Maybe it won't be so bad if I put this guacamole on it..." Cherry shrugged before dipping her sushi in what was actually wasabi and then ate it only to suddenly feel hot and panted.

"That wasn't guacamole, it was wasabi." Jack told her.

"Now you tell me," Cherry panted as she drank water. Steam seemed to poof out of her ears.

"Much... Better..." Cherry said in relief, slowly sliding onto the floor to lie down. "I never want to try that again."

"That guy reminds me of Rolly." Patch said as he watched Mad Dog eat like an actual dog.

"Your brother is always that hungry?" Mo asked.

"Oh, never come between Rolly and his food," Patch replied. "I remember one time when I visited over the summer, he had a meltdown because he, Cadpig, and Lucky missed lunch." 

"Yikes." Mo said.

"Yeah, that's how important food is to him." Patch said.

"Boy, the service here is great," Fred smiled as he saw a geisha. "But, uh, our waitress could use a suntan."

"That's a geisha, Fred." Cherry said like it was obvious. 

"Cherry's right." Velma said.

"It's an Ancient Japanese tradition celebrating exquisite beauty." Cherry continued.

"Speaking of beauty, check out the buffet table," Shaggy beamed. "It's like there's a party in my stomach and everything's invited."

"Yeah!" Scooby agreed before he made his paw grow huge and he karate chopped the table, making a lot of sushi fly up and end up in his mouth so he could eat it.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"RAWR!" Drell soon slammed on the table.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and fell backwards, turning pale in the face with her heart racing while Atticus, Mo, and Patch just looked unfazed and annoyed. 

"Really, Drell?" Drell asked, annoyed.

"See what happens when you have no defense, Cherry?" Drell smirked.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes!" Cherry said, sounding scared to death. 

"And?" Drell asked.

"It was a lot more peaceful before you came around." Cherry replied. 

"Well, not everything is peaceful." Drell said.

"Jeez... You really scared the heck out of me!" Cherry said to him.

"Come eat, Cherry, it'll make you feel better," Shaggy smiled as he took out an apple. "Like, forget the karate chop, check out my karate chomp!"

Suddenly, a ninja star was thrown and hit the apple. 

"I think our night just got ruined." Cherry said.

"Ninjas!" A geisha cried out.

Everyone soon looked over and saw ninjas, ready to attack. This startled many people, even the sumo wrestlers. 

"Wow! Real life ninjas!" Fred smiled. "How cool!"

"Oh, Fred, that's something I'd expect Atticus to say." Cherry deadpanned. 

"In this situation, not likely." Atticus said.

"I don't think these guys are part of the act!" Velma panicked. 

A ninja brought out three stars and soon threw more towards the group.

"Yikes!" Mo yelped.

Daphne soon lifted the table for them to dodge the stars as they soon flew and stabbed against the tabletop.

"If it's a fight ye be looking for, then ye've found the bloke to oblige ya." Kerry glared as he cracked his knuckles and came towards a ninja to fight him. 

The ninja soon ducked from his punch and grabbed him, throwing him across the room.

"It's like that ninja knew when to dodge his punch." Patch said.

"Ninjas are quite complex people." Mo replied.

"Out of my vay!" Sonja glared at the ninja. "Let Sapphire Sonja show you how to kick it." She then kicked two tables in the air and then kicked them towards the ninja.

The ninja dodged one and punched the other one away before grabbing her leg and spun her around before sending her flying.

"These ninjas sure are interesting." Patch said.

Jack soon brought out his katanna blade and jumped in the air before landing in front of the ninjas to defend the others. Atticus and Ryu soon joined in the fight. Mad Dog snarled as he was grabbed by his chain. 

"And I thought Atticus wanted to be a dog." Cherry commented.

"That was one time!" Atticus told her.

Cherry snickered innocently in response. Mad Dog was soon tied up by his own chain thanks to one of the ninjas.

"It would be best if you went back to where you came from." Jack told the ninjas firmly.

"Yeah, because you don't wanna mess with us." Atticus added.

Before anything else could be said or done, there was a crushing sound heard with some smoke coming in the room.

"Is it Raiden?" Cherry smiled nervously from the lightning strike.

There was smoke and fog that cleared with an evil laugh and an evil figure came out at them. Cherry soon got scared as she recognized the evil figure.

"Who's that?!" Daphne gasped.

"Who cares?!" Shaggy gulped.

"Not me!" Scooby added.

"That's the Black Samurai!" Drell panicked.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Cherry shivered.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred told the others in a panic.

"Who should take on Big, Dark, and Scary?" Atticus asked Jack and Ryu, referring to the Black Samurai.

"Please, allow me, it's been a while." Jack said to Atticus.

"Alright, then me and Ryu will handle the ninjas." Atticus said.

"That sounds fair enough... Now, let's go." Jack said before he went to handle the Black Samurai.

"Come on, Ryu, let's kick some ninja butt." Atticus smirked.

Ryu nodded with a smirk back. The Black Samurai soon clashed his sword down only to clash against Jack's sword. The ninjas soon came down and surrounded Atticus and Ryu.

"These ninjas are going down." Atticus smirked.

"You better believe it." Ryu smirked back.

The ninja soon came to tackle Atticus and Ryu like a dog pile at a football game. Ryu grunted as he soon lifted some ninjas off of him and began to fight them. Atticus soon lifted the rest of the ninjas off of him and did the same.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Jack glared to the Black Samurai. "I've faced much worse than you."

"Can you face this?" The Black Samurai retorted before using what looked like magic to pin him down to the ground.

"When did he learn magic?!" Drell yelped.

"You mean you don't know?!" Patch asked.

"I don't have all of the answers!" Drell defended.

"So you don't know why he's here?" Patch asked.

"I've failed as a teacher..." Drell bowed his head before looking back up. "Anyway, this is one of the reasons why I called Jack since he had to defeat Aku and his 'daughters'." he then added with air quotes.

The Black Samurai soon went off to try and find what he was looking for. Jack tried to get back up, but then struggled.

"Well, if he knows magic, who better to face him?" Drell smirked as he jumped over the table and ran towards him.

"You can take him, Drell!" Patch called out.

"Hello, Black Samurai..." Drell grinned darkly. "I hear you like magic?"

"What's it to you?" The Black Samurai glared, going to use his magic against the powerful warlock.

"I'll show you some real magic." Drell smirked.

"Oh, this I would like to see." The Black Samurai taunted. 

"You guys get out of here; I'll hold him off." Drell told the others.

"You got it." Mo said.

Drell soon glared back only to find that the Black Samurai had gotten away from him and he went to go and stalk this villain down.

"Oh, I hate running!" Cherry complained as she had to run.

"Of course you do." Patch rolled his eyes.

Ryu soon kicked a ninja away which made him fly back and slowly fall to the ground, shaking it slightly. "Works every time." He then said out of victory.

"How'd I do?" Atticus asked.

"You did great," Ryu approved. "I see Goku's been taking very good care of you."

"He's a great guy." Atticus smiled.

Drell soon helped out Jack since The Black Samurai was gone.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but he really got me that time." Jack said to him.

"He has both the experience of a samurai and has magic," Drell said. "None of us could have saw that coming."

"Thank you for helping me up though." Jack replied.

"Wait, if he's not here, then he must be after the others now!" Atticus panicked.

"Then we better go after him." Ryu said.

They then went off to go and find the others.

Cherry looked around from a wall she hid behind and went to explore, hoping it would be safe. She soon found what looked to be a scroll. She looked around before taking the scroll and decided to look at it. "Hello... What's this?" she asked before taking a look. "Hmm... Nice pictures... Aw, man, more Japanese characters?!" she then complained as she couldn't read Japanese. She soon saw a big shadow over shadowing her which caused her to gulp. "Do I dare turn around?" She asked herself before turning around and gasping.

"I'll take that!" The Black Samurai growled at her.

"Uh... Nope!" Cherry smiled nervously before dashing off as fast as she could.

The Black Samurai glared as he went after Cherry as she had what he wanted. Cherry kept running blindly and just hoped that she wouldn't trip and fall. 

"Just hand over the scroll and I won't hurt you." The Black Samurai told her as he backed her up into a corner.

"No way! If you want this, then it must be important!" Cherry told him.

"Give it to me!" The Black Samurai glared.

"Over my dead body!" Cherry glared back.

"Have it your way." The Black Samurai glared back.

Cherry felt very nervous now. The Black Samurai soon brought out his sword to slice her and she soon rolled out of the way and quickly got back on her feet and ran off. She soon saw Miss Mirimoto and soon rushed over to her. The Black Samurai let out a roar at her.

"Gotta... Run... Faster!" Cherry panted as she tried to run with all of her might. 

"I'm aware we have a thief in our presence." Miss Mirimoto said to Cherry.

Cherry panted and nodded, pointing behind her, unable to talk right now. Miss Mirimoto soon stood protectively over Cherry. Cherry soon came beside the woman.

"Stop, thief," Miss Mirimoto glared to The Black Samurai. "You will not be allowed to escape."

"You are too late," The Black Samurai laughed as he collected the scroll off the ground. "You dropped something, little girl."

"Are you kidding me?!" Cherry cried out. "I actually dropped it?!"

"Yes, and I am so happy you did or else I would be actually lost without it." The Black Samurai smirked.

Cherry soon groaned and face-palmed. "What is wrong with me?!"

"We shall let steel decide." Miss Mirimoto glared, drawing out her own sword for The Black Samurai.

The Black Samurai brought out his own sword and the two soon ran against each other for a sword-fight. Cherry began to hope that Miss Mirimoto would win. Shaggy and Scooby did their best to stay out of this. The Black Samurai's sword went flying which made Cherry gasp and duck down out of panic.

"Don't wet your bed, Cherry." Drell smirked as he caught the sword, looking down at her.

"That sword could have killed me!" Cherry glared.

"Man, Amelia Earhart had more bravery than you, and she got lost in the Howland Island." Drell chuckled.

Cherry soon stood up, narrowing her eyes at him. The Black Samurai soon disappeared with a smoke bomb.

"Wow... Smoke bomb exit... So original." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"You said it." Ryu added.

Miss Mirimoto soon ran out to find the samurai and looked around, only to hear his laughter. 

"Oh! There he is!" Patch pointed to a roof top.

"The Black Samurai will live again forever!" The Black Samurai laughed as he disappeared into the sky with a bolt of lightning.

"Uh, what did he mean by that?" Mo asked.

"So it is true," Miss Mirimoto observed. "The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned."

"G-Ghost?!" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Uh, he's not that tough." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding?!" Drell glared.

"Perhaps I should tell the young ones more." Miss Mirimoto suggested.

"Yes, please do, someone needs to learn a lesson." Drell agreed with a firm look to Cherry. 

Cherry just looked nervous.

"Tell us what, Miss M?" Mo asked.

"Please, follow me." Miss Mirimoto replied, going off.

Hilda soon came out, dressed like a geisha.

"Oh, Hilda, you're okay, thank goodness." Atticus said.

"Sorry, I had to blend in to escape," Hilda replied. "I'm not really skilled in karate myself."

"Smart decision." Atticus said.

"I'll be right back." Miss Mirimoto said as she soon went to go and find someone to give them some help.

"It just doesn't add up," Velma commented. "The artwork in this collection must be worth a fortune."

"So why go through all that trouble just to steal one scroll?" Daphne wondered.

"Well, it did have some Japanese writing." Cherry said.

"Some vacation." Hilda pouted.

"Aw, Hilda, it'll be okay..." Drell soothed. "Um... Uh... I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"How about you spend time with Hilda while the rest of us handle what's going on?" Atticus suggested.

"Can I trust you all to be okay on your own?" Drell asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Cherry smirked.

"Besides, two of us are strong fighters." Atticus added.

"See you around then..." Drell said before taking out an emergency phone. "If you need anything, just call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me."

"Did you get that from Kim?" Cherry asked.

"No, Kim got that from me!" Drell retorted.

"Sure." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Drell soon carried Hilda in his arms which surprised her at first, but she smiled and he walked off with her so they could have a real vacation.

"Of course they get a vacation while we're stuck with a mystery." Cherry complained.

"The faster we solve it, the faster it's over." Atticus said.

"It is no mystery," A man's voice said which made everyone turn over to see an older Japanese man. "The legend of the Black Samurai has been told for centuries."

"May I present Mr. Takagawa, most honored curator from the Tokyo Museum of Cultural History." Miss Mirimoto introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Mo said.

Everyone soon bowed to greet the man since it was a Japanese custom.

"You'll have to excuse us," Velma said. "We don't know much about Japanese folklore."

"But ghosts are kind of our specialty." Fred added.

"Uh, Atticus has a cousin here..." Cherry said. "...I think... Is Jimmy Japanese?" she then asked her best friend.

"Yes, he is." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah." Cherry then said since she was right.

"Speak for yourself," Shaggy replied. My specialty is a triple-decker-Scooby Snack-and-ice-cream with-chocolate-sauce sandwich."

"Mine too." Scooby added with a laugh, licking his lips hungrily.

"Of course it is." Mo said.

"Uh, you wanted to tell us something, sir?" Cherry replied, trying to keep calm from the scare she faced earlier.

"The legend began hundreds of years ago when fierce warriors known as the samurai served the warlords of Japan with absolute loyalty." Mr. Takagawa began to tell them.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

"The most fearsome of all, were The Ronin, the samurai who had lost his master," Mr. Takagawa continued, telling the rather long tale. "Set adrift, like a wave on the open sea. One Ronin sought out the master sword-maker Masamune. The legendary master agreed to forge the samurai a sword of great mystical power, but it would take an entire year to complete the work. The master's evil-minded apprentice: Muramasa, offered to forge him another sword, but in only half the time. The samurai returned, and upon drawing the blade felt a surge of uncontrollable dark power. The evil spirit of the apprentice had passed into the blade itself. It was a sword of hatred. A sword of darkness. A Sword of Doom. And in that moment was born the Black Samurai."

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

"Finally, the master's blade was complete," Mr. Takagawa continued. "He named it the Sword of Fate, and entrusted its mystical power to a fearsome green dragon. Heaven and Earth trembled as the two great swords clashed. Until, using his sacred magic, the Green Dragon defeated the Black Samurai, imprisoning him forever within the Sword of Doom."

"Uh, when you say green dragon, you don't mean Shenron, do you?" Atticus asked, raising his hand.

"No, no, this is a very different dragon." Mr. Takagawa told him.

"Oh, that's good." Atticus nodded.

"Centuries passed, and the story faded into legend." Mr. Takagawa soon concluded.

"That's some story." Patch said.

"I'll say." Daphne agreed.

They soon saw shivering in the samurai armor which of course meant one thing.

"Like, story nothing," Shaggy commented. "That sounds more like a nightmare."

"Yeah!" Scooby added.

"Try seeing that guy up close." Cherry muttered to herself, trying not to sound scared.

"So why was the Black Samurai after that scroll in the first place?" Atticus asked.

"The Destiny Scroll holds the only clue to the secret location of the Sword of Doom in the form of an ancient riddle." Miss Mirimoto informed.

"If the ghost can solve the riddle of the scroll, he will reclaim the Sword of Doom, and free his evil spirit." Mr. Makagawa added.

"Oh, this is bad." Mo said.

"If only we'd gotten a good look at that scroll, maybe we could have solved the riddle first." Velma added.

"Yeah, like, too bad the scroll is gone." Shaggy replied.

"Aw, too bad." Scooby added.

"Cherry, you have a photographic memory, did you see anything on the scroll?" Patch asked.

"Just Japanese characters." Cherry shrugged as that was useless since she couldn't read Japanese.

"What kind of characters?" Atticus asked.

"They all look the same to me..." Cherry sighed. "Sorry, Atticus, I shouldn't have come here. I'll only mess up and make things worse."

"No, you don't." Atticus assured her.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that scroll actually." Miss Mirimoto gave a small smile before pointing her fan to a door and pushed a button on it to open the door. 

"What the--?!" Cherry asked.

"The Destiny Scroll!" Mr. Takagawa gasped in his own shock.

"So then the scroll that the Black Samurai stole was just a decoy." Atticus smiled.

"Psych!" Fred laughed at that which seemed to make Daphne roll her eyes.

"Yes, but the Black Samurai will soon realize the deception and return." Miss Mirimoto reminded them as she brought out the actual scroll.

"Right so we better decipher what the scroll says." Atticus said.

"I will decipher the inscription." Mr. Takagawa offered.

"Better you guys than me, apparently I need a lesson in reading Japanese." Cherry frowned.

"I'll help you in every way I can." Atticus told her.

Cherry let out a small sigh as she felt insecure as they sat down to take a look at the scroll.

"'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'," Mr. Takagawa began to read aloud. "'The paper dragon shows the way'."

"Wonder what that could mean?" Mo said. 

Everybody else began to ponder on this.

"I got it!" Shaggy called out, bringing out a paper octopus. "Like, check it out, Scoob, an origami octopus! Beat that."

"Hmm..." Scooby smirked as he brought out scissors and showed what he made. "Snowflakes!"

Cherry soon got an idea from the paper octopus. "That has to be it..." she then said to herself.

"Uh, what's it?" Patch asked.

"The paper dragon, it must be a reference to origami!" Cherry replied.

"Of course!" Atticus smiled.

"Cherry's right," Fred added before looking to Shaggy and Scooby. "Okay, guys, give us a dragon, but this time, use the scroll."

"Oh! Is that okay?" Cherry cupped her mouth, a bit nervously.

Mr. Takagawa soon looked nervous as Shaggy and Scooby began to make a dragon out of the scroll's paper and where they did it without any mess ups. 

"Hey, they actually did it." Cherry said.

"Ta-da!" Shaggy and Scooby smiled.

"Now what does it say?" Mo asked.

"'The journey begins with a thousand steps'." Mr. Takagawa read aloud. 

"The journey begins with a thousand steps?" Miyumi repeated, a bit confused. "How is that any different?"

"Maybe it's a temple?" Patch shrugged.

"Oh! I know!" Cherry said before taking out her laptop to do some research. 

"She never leaves home without that thing, huh?" Mo smirked.

"Nope." Atticus smirked back.

"I've found something," Cherry said. "The Temple of A Thousand Steps."

Everyone soon came around her to take a look.

"An ancient ruin located on a remote jungle island in the South Pacific Ocean." Cherry said as she continued to look around.

"Looks like that's our next stop." Atticus said.

"Yes, I've got it too," Mr. Takagawa said as he came with a book. "The island temple is devoted to he Green Dragon."

"The Sword of Doom must be hidden in the temple." Miss Mirimoto told them from the balcony.

"Then we've gotta find a way to get to that island." Fred replied.

"We'll need a jet." Ryu said.

"My thoughts exactly," Miss Mirimoto replied. "Sojo, ready the hover jet."

"Hai." Sojo bowed to her before leaving.

"Ryu and Miyumi will accompany you on your journey as my representatives." Miss Mirimoto told the group.

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Miyumi smiled and bowed.

"Mr. Takagawa, you will go along as the team's translation expert." Miss Mirimoto then said.

"I will serve with distinction." Mr. Takagawa bowed in acceptance.

They soon left on the hover jet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down, I know you're excited, but settle." Jack teased his cousin.

"I am sorry, I have been holding that back for a while." Miyumi smiled bashfully to him.

"We can tell." Mo smiled back.

"Everyone else would do this much easier if I weren't here..." Cherry sighed to herself. "Maybe if I just go home now, no one will notice."

"Cherry, you're coming with." Mo said.

"I can't fight, I can't read Japanese, I'm better off at home." Cherry sulked.

"Cherry, I'm sure you can be helpful here in a way." Patch said.

Cherry let out a small sigh.

"Why don't you check how close we are on your laptop?" Patch suggested.

"I guess..." Cherry said before going to check that out. "Hey, we're getting about close... Where'd this navigation stuff come from?"

"I thought it would be useful, so I uploaded it onto your computer." Velma told her.

"Cool, thanks." Cherry said.

"It's very exciting for me to join you on this mystery," Miyumi told her new friends. "I'm usually not allowed to venture so far from Miss Mirimoto."

"How come?" Mo asked her.

"She demands absolute loyalty, like that of a samurai." Miyumi replied.

"Indeed," Mr. Takagawa added. "Someone who still cares for the old ways."

"And that's a good thing." Ryu said.

"Yeah, like, the good old days when people chased each other around with big swords," Shaggy replied. "Pardon my saying so, but that puts the mental in sentimental."

Patch sighed and shook his head at that.

"Not everything was all about swords back then." Mo said.

Cherry's laptop soon beeped.

"Uh... If I could interrupt, I think we're about there." Cherry said to them.

The hover jet soon disappeared into a thick fog cloud.

"That's weird, where'd this fog come from?" Patch asked.

"I can't see anything," Daphne frowned. "It's like the whole world disappeared!"

"Zoinks! Like, so much for our sunny South Pacific vacation." Shaggy frowned.

"It's not a vacation, Shaggy," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the island should be right in front of us."

The fog soon cleared and something like a barrier seemed to be right in front of them.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

The jet soon steered away from there and took them towards the temple.

"Look, gang, there it is!" Fred smiled. "The Temple of a Thousand Steps."

"I hope I don't have to walk that many." Cherry muttered.

"Unfortunately, you will." Ryu told her.

Cherry soon let out a gulp as she wasn't the most athletic and soon gasped and panted from the steps, but she did much better than Shaggy and Scooby. "Phew! Glad that's over..." she said before sitting down to catch her breath.

A woman in a blue robe and white boots with her brown hair tied back soon did a battle cry and looked like she was about to attack Cherry which made the younger girl freak out in hysteria. She soon ran from the woman out of fear.

"We made it, gang!" Daphne smiled.

"And check out that stone carving above the temple door." Velma added.

Mr. Takagawa gasped upon the sight. "The Green Dragon!"

Cherry soon yelled out while running and soon ran into Atticus before falling on the ground, looking dizzy now. "I feel like I just tried to chest bump Iron Man..." she then muttered in a daze.

"Cherry, why were you yelling while running?" Atticus asked.

"This lady came out of nowhere and she tried to fight me!" Cherry told him.

"Can you describe her?" Atticus asked.

"She had this brown hair tied in buns I think and she had a blue robe with white boots." Cherry said.

"Ahh..." Ryu said to her. "That was a colleague of mine: Chun-Li. She's from China."

"But what is she doing here?" Atticus asked.

The woman soon came by.

"I've been wondering where you've been lately." Ryu smirked to her.

"I've just been traveling." Chun-Li smirked back.

"You nearly killed me, you psycho!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry..." Patch frowned as that wasn't very nice.

"You must be the one who needs to learn how to fight." Chun-Li said to Cherry.

"Does everybody know this?!" Cherry screamed.

"Calm down." Atticus told her.

"You calm down!" Cherry replied. "People are trying to GET ME!"

"No, they're not." Patch said.

"I'll get to you in a moment..." Chun-Li told Cherry. "Please, come inside."

They soon went inside of the temple as Cherry kept an eye on Chun-Li.

"Have you been here long?" Ryu asked Chun-Li.

"I came as soon as I could." Chun-Li replied.

"So then you must know about the Black Samurai, right?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I do," Chun-Li replied with a small sigh. "What most people will do, and that man seems to match his heart, a better fit would be Bison."

"An animal?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Not that Bison..." Ryu replied. "He's an enemy in the Street Fighter position."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Cherry asked.

"He killed my father." Chun-Li replied.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Sorry for your loss," Mo replied softly. "My parents are gone too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chun-Li said.

They soon went inside and found something.

"Check out the size of that disco ball." Shaggy commented.

"That's no disco ball, Shaggy, that's a Japanese lantern." Velma corrected.

"She's right." Jack said.

"Hey, maybe that's got something to do with the next clue." Fred suggested.

"Or maybe we should just say we tried and, like, call it a day," Shaggy said before leaning against something which activated something else, worrying him at first. "Zoinks!"

"That must be how we use the lantern to shine some light in here." Mo said.

"Way to go, Shaggy, you did it!" Patch beamed to the cowardly teen.

"I did...? I mean, I did!" Shaggy chuckled sheepishly before whispering to his best friend. "Like, what did I do, Scoob?"

"I don't know." Scooby shrugged.

"What's this on the wall?" Atticus wondered. "It almost looks like some kind of treasure map, showing the whole island!"

"Freaky." Cherry commented.

"You said it." Patch said.

"Is that the Sword of Doom?" Daphne wondered.

"Yes!" Miyumi said with a gasp. "It must be!"

"But it's on the other side of the island." Velma stated.

"It won't take us much time if we get there by the Jet." Atticus smiled

"Wait, there's something written there." Cherry pointed out.

"I will translate the inscription," Mr. Takagawa said as he took a look. "'The secret falls from the mouth of the dragon'."

"Another dragon riddle?" Daphne sighed.

"Just what we need." Cherry added.

"Uh, speaking of riddles, like, does this mean there's a cafeteria on this island?" Shaggy asked.

Mr. Takagawa took a look at the images with the writing and looked worried. "No! We must get out of here!" he told them before running off.

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Hurry!" Mr. Takagawa told them as they suddenly ran out. "Before they catch us!"

However, it seemed to be too late as they were surrounded by masked figures who looked like islanders with spears.

"Those aren't cannibals, are they?" Cherry asked, uneasily.

"I'm thinking that since Mr. Takagawa was worried when he read that one symbol that means yes." Atticus said.

The natives soon removed their masks and grunted a bit aggressively. Scooby soon whimpered nervously while Patch tried to look brave.

"Okay, everybody just stay calm and let me do all of the talking." Fred whispered to them before going forward.

"We're dead." Cherry groaned.

"No argument here." Mo added.

"We might wanna start writing our wills." Atticus added.

"Ahem!" Fred cleared his throat with a smile and wave. "Hello, there. We're from America!"

"We're totally dead." Patch face-pawed.

Suddenly, some of them were in a pot to be cooked.

"Like, how do we get ourselves into these things?" Shaggy groaned.

"I ask myself that question every day," Cherry replied. "Um, at least I'm not going to be eaten?"

"You're lucky they seem to only to eat the males while keeping females as either their slaves or have one of them as the chief's bride." Ryu told her.

"Wait, what?!" Cherry asked.

"Droo-ga-ga! Droo-ga-ga! Droo-gaga!" The natives soon chanted with each other.

"Droo-ga-ga?" Patch asked out of confusion before his Atticus, Mo, and Cherry's Equestrian Medallion's glowed for translation.

"Oh, now you work." Cherry deadpanned.

The natives spoke in their native language again, but it was now more understood.

"We will sacrifice these people to the Green Dragon while the girls will marry me." The chief told his people.

"What?! No, we will not!" Mo glared.

"How rich are you?" Cherry asked.

Everyone glanced at Cherry for being a bit shallow.

"It was a joke! I'm joking!" Cherry said.

"Anyway, none of us are going to marry you!" Mo told the chief.

"Not if I can help it," Velma replied before looking to the Japanese girl. "Miyumi, if you can reach my bag; I've got a plan to save all our skins."

"Okay." Miyumi nodded as she saw Velma's bag on a far away branch.

"Oh, this is not how I wanted to spend my vacation." Cherry shivered.

Atticus began to whisper a plan to the other guys.

"Atticus, if anything happens... I wanna tell you something..." Cherry said to him.

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"You have the biggest head." Cherry then said with a smirk.

"We could die and you're gonna tell me that?!" Atticus complained.

"Well, I know we're gonna be okay in the end, you always have a plan." Cherry defended.

"And you're right." Atticus said.

Cherry then nodded and let him go.

"I swear, she just loves telling me I have a big head." Atticus muttered.

It was soon time for the guys to put Atticus's plan into motion. The chief soon took fire from a torch and put it below the pot to start a fire to cook the guys.

"Okay, maybe I should've told him something nice." Cherry said nervously now.

"Hmm... Guys, do you think this stew is just right?" Atticus hummed.

"What is he doing?!" Cherry yelped until Chun-Li covered her mouth. "Mmf!"

"Like, I'd say it's about perfect," Shaggy smiled to Atticus before looking to the island natives. "Hmm... Hey, now that's more like it, but there's something still missing."

Scooby hummed a song to himself as he plucked the leaves off of the chief's necklace and stirred them into the mix. Atticus soon tasted the stew after the mix.

"How is it?" Shaggy smiled to him.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled back.

The chief glanced at them strangely.

"Here, taste!" Shaggy smiled, shoving the spoon in his mouth.

"Hmm... Ooh, that is good!" The chief soon smiled in agreement.

"So, come on in; then there's plenty of room." Atticus smiled back.

The chief soon came inside.

"There is no realistic way that would've worked." Cherry deadpanned to Atticus, almost sounding like Batman.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Atticus smiled.

Cherry just looked at him in silence. Shaggy and Scooby soon chopped carrots into the pot as a few other natives began to join inside.

"Like, now we're cookin', right, guys?" Shaggy smiled.

"You said it." Ryu said.

Scooby soon poured salt and pepper next while taking another taste, but looked like he was going to be sick and then noticed the chief looking at him. "I mean, mm-mm! Yummy!"

"Okay, that should do it," Shaggy smiled as Atticus lifted the cover. "Now, just cover and simmer for one hour!"

Atticus soon covered the top of the pot. Of course, the chief and natives soon came out at them.

"That's the problem with gourmet cooking nowadays," Shaggy smiled nervously. "Like, everyone's a critic."

"Looks like we might have to fight them." Patch said.

Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind began to blow.

"Green Dragon!" The chief cried out before running out of fear with his tribe.

"DON'T EAT ME, DRAGON!" Cherry cried out.

It actually wasn't the Green Dragon, it was the hover jet.

"The hover jet." Atticus smiled.

"Uh... I'm cool, I'm fine..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I knew it would happen."

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that. They all soon got inside the hover jet.

"Lucky for us, the plane's robotic navigator is still connected through Cherry's wireless interface." Velma smiled.

"This thing is amazing." Cherry said as she took her laptop and hugged it in her arms.

"Yes, it is." Chun-Li said.

They soon rode away from the island after the natives went to hide and now went to look for the waterfall.

"Now, where to find this dragon shaped waterfall?" Mo said.

"It shouldn't be very far from here if I remember correctly." Jack told them.

They soon rode for a while and eventually came to the waterfall, and soon saw that Jack was right.

"Whoa..." Cherry whispered as they all looked amazed.

"The secret falls from the mouth of the dragon..." Daphne memorized. 

"The riddle is pointing to the waterfall." Miyumi added.

"Of course." Atticus smiled.

"So, like, what do we do next?" Shaggy asked.

"We go in for a closer look." Fred smirked.

"Perfect." Ryu added.

"Like, I was afraid you were gonna say that." Shaggy gulped.

They soon flew the jet inside of the dragon mouth opening and bats swarmed out, passing them and they soon landed.

"Time to get out." Ryu said.

They soon came out, but when Scooby saw one of the faces, he soon ran back inside.

"Come on, Scooby, there's nothing to be afraid of." Patch told the Great Dane.

"Yeah, they're just statues." Mo added.

Scooby refused to come out.

"Would you come with us for a Scooby Snack?" Fred bribed. 

Scooby came out before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Two Scooby Snacks?" Atticus bribed.

"Uh-uh." Scooby replied.

"How about ten Scooby Snacks?" Miyumi helped as she had a box of Japanese Scooby Snacks. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Scooby beamed as he soon ran out of the jet.

"That did the trick." Mo smiled.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby beamed as he landed in Miyumi's arms.

They soon went back to exploring to find out more.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Fred told the others.

"It sure is interesting." Mo said.

"We found it at last!" Mr. Takagawa smiled once he saw something. "The Sword of Doom!"

They came towards the stairs leading up to the sword as a glow shined down upon it.

"So what are we waiting for?" Shaggy asked. "Let's grab the sword and blow this pop stand!"

"I have a feeling that if we do that, then it might set off a trap," Atticus said. "And besides, this feels wrong."

"I think Atticus might be right," Daphne agreed. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"But Miss Mirimoto is expecting us to bring the sword back to Japan," Miyumi told them before she went to get the sword herself. "If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do." She then came to the stand and picked up the sword.

"And cue a trap." Cherry muttered and where she was right as the light was soon being covered.

"Zoinks! That did it!" Shaggy panicked.

"Everybody run, quickly, maybe we can still make it out!" Jack told the others before looking to his cousin. "Miyumi!"

"You heard the guy! Run!" Mo yelped.

Everyone soon ran off together as the floor began to break apart. The Black Samurai soon laughed as he flew back at them and suddenly, they all got trapped and the light turned from red to blue.

"Oh, great." Mo groaned.

"Don't scream..." Atticus told her.

"I'm not screaming." Cherry muttered.

"Foolish mortals!" The Black Samurai bellowed from a pillar. "Return the sword to me and I shall destroy you quickly!"

"Not a chance!" Mo told him.

"Return the sword and be destroyed?!" Shaggy asked. "Like, I'd hate to hear Option #2!"

The Black Samurai laughed and soon flew towards them.

"This guy sure is persistent." Patch said.

"You're not getting the best of me this time!" Cherry cried out as she ran and went to hide.

"Let's take this guy down." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Cherry smiled to him.

"Seriously?" Chun-Li asked.

"Well, what else am I gonna do?" Cherry replied.

"You're going to fight and I'm going to help you." Chun-Li decided, looking right into Cherry's eyes.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"But for now, you come with me." Chun-Li said, grabbing a hold of Cherry and making her ride her back as she ran at first.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Cherry panicked. "Oh, I don't like this!"

"Would you rather like the Black Samurai to catch you?" Chun-Li asked.

"Keep going?" Cherry said nervously.

"That's what I thought." Chun-Li replied.

Cherry soon sighed out of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone soon kept running for their lives.

"Cherry, once we reach safer ground, I'm going to teach you defense and fighting for the tournament." Chun-Li told Cherry.

"I guess it could come in handy if The Joker nabs me in Gotham." Cherry muttered slightly.

"Fighting in both defense and offense are perfect for any situation." Chun-Li told her.

"I'm just glad I don't have the sword now." Cherry said.

The sword then suddenly fell into her possession.

"I hate myself." Cherry groaned in dismay. She soon gave it to Mo before rushing off.

"I hate yourself." Mo grumbled to that.

The Black Samurai soon laughed as he came to find the sword to take for himself. Mo soon ran off with the sword. When she stepped on a tile, it made a bunch of darts shoot out, blocking a way out for her.

"Great... Just great..." Mo grumbled to that. "How could this get any worse?"

The Black Samurai soon laughed closely behind her.

"Oh, please let me survive this..." Mo said to herself before pulling down her bandanna over her eyes and soon ran through the dart pathway, hoping for survival and two spirits seemed to be helping her by the names of Dove and Old Spice. 

As if by luck, the darts didn't seem to even hit Mo. The Black Samurai soon tried to sneak up behind her. Mo didn't see the samurai, but she was somehow able to kick him away without even looking behind her or from her bandanna. This impressed the others. Mo soon made it to the end and lifted her bandanna once she was out of the dart path.

"Mo, that was awesome!" Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

"Aw, shucks." Mo blushed.

"It was like you saw him coming." Patch smiled.

"Well, when you live on the streets like I did, you can pick up senses like this, kinda like having your own superpowers." Mo smiled back.

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

Mo soon came to them and gave the sword to Atticus.

"I'll take that." Atticus said since he could handle a sword better than the others did, having his own sword of course.

"So, what are we going to do about the Black Samurai?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's gotta be some way out of this." Atticus said.

Chun-Li soon came over and set Cherry down with her friends.

"Yeah, you're right, there has to be some way." Mo said.

Shaggy's scream was soon heard.

"That's Shaggy! Come on, guys!" Patch told them as they ran that way to go and help.

The Black Samurai soon chased them as they had the sword and Shaggy and the others ran out of the way which made him fly right into the stone wall and get stuck as his helmet flew off.

"He's stuck now." Patch smiled.

"Better him than me." Cherry replied.

They soon came to see who was underneath the mask and it was a surprise to them for sure. "Sojo?!"

"I did not see that coming." Mo said.

They soon left and came back to get Miss Mirimoto as she had been betrayed.

"It's all very simple," Velma informed. "Sojo has been behind these samurai shenanigans all along."

"He stole the Black Samurai's armor from the museum." Fred added.

"And he used this high-tech mini jet pack to fly around like a real live ghost." Shaggy added as Scooby wore the jet pack before pressing the button.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby laughed as he flew all around in the jet pack.

Patch simply rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sojo's master plan was to bring the legend of the Black Samurai to life, and scare everyone away from the tournament." Velma soon continued.

"I told you we had nothing to be scared of," Cherry smirked while the others rolled their eyes to her which made her frown. "What?"

"When did you say that?" Mo asked.

Cherry pouted in response. "Hmph!"

"Once we set out to solve the mystery, his only hope was to steal the sword from us." Fred continued.

"Like, talk about a sneaky samurai." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, sneaky." Scooby added.

"You should be ashamed." Patch told Sojo.

"Yes. And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids." Miss Mirimoto replied.

"Well, that's kind of a villain's way of saying it, so why would you--" Cherry said to her.

"SOJO!" Miss Mirimoto soon yelled out.

Sojo soon got himself free.

Some ninjas then leaped down next to him and many others came out around the group.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy panicked.

"Yikes!" Scooby added.

"Jeepers!" Daphne added.

"Jinkies!" Velma added.

"Yipe!" Mo added.

"Dang, I still don't have a catch phrase." Fred pouted.

"Um... How about this?" Patch suggested. "Holy, Plot Twist and Enemies, you guys!"

"Holy awkward and cringy, Batman." Cherry deadpanned.

"Great Scott!" Atticus added.

"That's worse!" Cherry cried out.

"We must protect the sword!" Mr. Takagawa told them before running that way only to be stopped by a ninja. He soon grabbed onto the ninja's mask and removed it to reveal something very interesting.

"They're robots!" Daphne gasped.

"Robot ninjas?" Chun-Li asked out of confusion.

"As most kids say these days, that's a bummer." Ryu said to her.

"Double cool!" Fred called out. "Uh, sorry, I geeked out there for a sec."

"No kidding." Mo said.

"So, like, the ninjas were your own robots?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh, I don't get it." Scooby said.

"The tournament was just an excuse to gather the greatest martial artists from around the world," Miss Mirimoto smirked evilly. "Using computer analysis, their various fighting styles were digitized into my ninja robots. After that, all I needed was to find someone who could solve the riddle of the Destiny Scroll. And who better than the world's greatest teenage detectives?"

"Come on, Miyumi," Daphne told her friend, now angry and ready to fight. "We can fight them together."

"Same here, Ryu." Atticus said.

Miyumi didn't join Daphne's side.

"Miyumi?" Daphne called in concern.

Miyumi soon approached the sword without another word.

"Myumi, what are you doing?!" Jack asked.

"Miyumi's one of them!" Cherry realized.

"I'm sorry, but I must remain loyal to my sensei." Miyumi replied as she took the sword.

"Tomorrow night, when the moon is full; I will resurrect the Black Samurai from the Sword of Doom," Miss Mirimoto smirked to the others. "Once I have freed his spirit, he will call me master."

"You're crazy! You'll be stopped!" Cherry glared.

"I suppose you're going to stop me?" Miss Mirimoto smirked. "You're more of a mouse than a hero."

"You realize the Black Samurai will never call you master, right?" Ryu asked Miss Mirimoto.

"This is madness!" Mr. Takagawa cried out.

"Once the Black Samurai has returned, I will order him to lead my robot ninjas against the ignorant forces of this modern age," Miss Mirimoto smirked. "Then the ancient world of the samurai and the new world of technology shall exist in perfect harmony."

"Except that'll be in the Dark Ages." Atticus glared.

"Miyumi, did you know about this?" Jack asked his cousin in betrayal.

"My only instructions were to earn Daphne and the others' trust by becoming their friend." Miyumi said to him.

"Is everyone getting bigger?" Cherry asked as she began to sweat and wiped her forehead.

"The first rule of Mirimoto Academy," Miss Mirmoto smirked evilly. "If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do."

"Atticus is right; that's called cheating when you're not in a tournament." Mo glared.

"But if you do things that a winner wouldn't do, that automatically makes you a loser!" Daphne added before kicking the sword out of Miss Mirimoto's clutches and it landed back in Shaggy and Scooby's.

"I'm outta here!" Cherry cried out as she ran out. "I can't do this!"

"Cherry, come back!" Atticus told her. "Remember what Drell said."

"Screw Drell! What about me?!" Cherry panicked. She soon saw robot ninjas, ready to strike her. "This is gonna cost me..." she then muttered.

Shaggy and Scooby soon flew around on the jet pack before taking her with them, avoiding the robot ninjas. 

"Atticus! Stop this crazy thing!" Cherry cried out.

Chun-Li soon went with them.

"Like, all aboard the Samurai Sword Express!" Shaggy called out.

"Get me down! Get me down!" Cherry demanded before she fell loose and a ninja tried to grab her. "Wah! Let me up! Let me up!"

Chun-Li kicked the ninja away.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry got away!" Velma smiled in relief.

"But you will not be so fortunate," Miss Mirimoto replied before going. "Miyumi, Sojo, come. I hope you will enjoy your new role as part of the museum's permanent collection."

Miyumi soon shut the doors with Sojo, but she seemed to regret what she was doing.

"Do they really think these doors will keep us in?" Patch smirked.

"I'll show 'em." Atticus smirked back.

"I... I can't believe this..." Jack frowned.

"Don't worry, this happens all the--" Atticus smirked before seeing him. "Whoa... Are you okay?" he then asked out of concern.

"My own cousin betrayed me." Jack frowned.

Atticus frowned back as he could understand how much family's trust was important.

"I'm just worried about your friend," Ryu said to Atticus. "She seems unstable without your company."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with Chun-Li," Atticus said before smirking. "By the way, are you two a thing?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about." Ryu replied.

Atticus soon explained what he was talking about. Ryu soon looked bashful.

"So...?" Atticus smirked.

"This conversation is over." Ryu decided.

"Aha! That means yes!" Atticus cheered.

"Ugh..." Ryu groaned to that. "Well, we are rather close."

"Knew it." Atticus smiled.

"Yes, yes, you knew it..." Ryu rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have someone of your own."

"She's right here." Atticus smiled, showing Mo who blushed to that.

"So, it isn't that other friend of yours?" Ryu asked, referring to Cherry. "You guys ever consider it?"

"Me and Cherry are just friends." Atticus said.

"So, you wouldn't kiss her?" Ryu asked.

"They kinda act like brother and sister, so... No..." Patch said to him. "It's kinda gross to think about them like a couple sometimes."

"Kissing Cherry would be like kissing one of my sisters." Atticus shuddered.

"I see..." Ryu replied.

"I just hope she'll be okay out there." Atticus sighed softly.

Cherry began to look sick to her stomach while flying around with Shaggy and Scooby. She soon gulped down her sickness as she and Chun-Li held on.

"I will not rest until you are able to fight on your own." Chun-Li told Cherry.

"You're gonna have a long wait, lady," Cherry replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a coward, I'm not that brave. My fighting skills aren't as sharp as my wit or my tongue."

"You never know." Chun-Li said.

"Trust me, I do." Cherry replied.

"I don't want to hear another word of you talking bad about yourself!" Chun-Li scolded. "You're your own harshest critic!"

Cherry soon went wide-eyed as she saw the robot ninjas coming after them.

"And now, it looks like I have some work to do." Chun-Li told her.

"Uh, sure, but can you handle crossbows?!" Cherry replied.

"They're right on our tails, aren't they?" Chun-Li asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cherry nodded.

"You wait right here." Chun-Li said as she soon stood on her head.

"Ow!" Cherry cried out.

Chun-Li soon took a hold of the jet pack to steer them out of trouble. The robot ninjas began to follow after them wherever they went. Some of the arrows hit a sign which conveniently had a bull's eye on it. A ninja soon grabbed onto Cherry's leg and she tried to shake it off, but Scooby's tail grabbed a tower and spun them around and around until the ninja let go and was sent flying away.

"Thanks, Scooby!" Cherry called out.

"Now, I need to find a good place for you all to chill out as the young people say while I can train you to fight." Chun-Li said as she looked around. She soon saw a restuarant and where she knew the owner of the restaurant, knowing it would be good for them to get some food and rest for a little while.

They soon landed and came inside as Drell and Hilda seemed to be sitting together, appearing to be on a date.

"Okay, I think I liked the sky better." Cherry said nervously.

"We'll be safe in here." Chun-Li said.

"Welcome to Green Dragon Sushi. You sit," The man told them as he took out a knife. "Eat sushi. Good for you, eh?" 

"Like, you got anything back there without a head on it?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Yeah, like fried food?" Cherry added.

The man soon chopped the head off of a fish. Cherry gripped her own neck as that seemed gruesome even if she did eat meat unlike Mo nowadays.

"You like miso soup?" The man offered. 

"Miso soup? Sounds perfect," Shaggy replied. "Like, me so hungry."

"Yeah. Me so hungry too." Scooby added.

"I could eat." Cherry said.

The man soon gave them some soup. Cherry looked over to the couple as she took her bowl while Shaggy and Scooby took theirs. 

"Please, don't mind us, we're just having a date." Hilda smiled.

Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby soon all finished their bowls of soup. 

"Like, that really hit the spot." Shaggy smiled.

"Yum, yum." Scooby smiled back.

"Hm... That is good..." Cherry had to admit.

"Still got it, sir." Chun-Li smiled at the man.

"A friend of yours?" Cherry asked.

"You could say that, yes." Chun-Li replied.

Cherry soon recognized the logo on the menu.

"Yōkoso and konichiwa, I am Matushiro," The man told them. "Menu?"

"T-That's The Green Dragon..." Cherry realized. 

"Ah, so you know the legend!" Matushiro said to her.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

"Do you know what I like most about legends? New chapters are being written all the time," Matsuhiro replied as he bowled up some rice with a chuckle. "You never know what is going to happen next." 

"Uh, well, I don't really like surprises." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Sometimes surprises are good." Matsuhiro smiled.

"Like what?" Cherry asked.

The robot ninjas soon came out to attack.

"Like, Sword of Doom, don't fail us now!" Shaggy gulped nervously.

"The Sword of Doom?" Matushiro asked in surprise. "But how?!"

"We got it out of the mouth of the green dragon cave." Cherry said.

"Mind helping out?" Chun-Li smirked to the older man.

"You had better believe it," Matushiro replied. "What kind of ninjas are they?"

"Robot." Chun-Li smirked.

"Yeah, so they don't have souls." Cherry said.

Matushiro nodded his head and soon unsheathed his own sword to fight against the robot ninjas. Cherry cupped her mouth as the robot ninjas were hacked and sliced, even if they were robots, that seemed a bit gruesome.

"Now we will have some fun!" Matushiro smirked.

"Yes, yes, we will." Chun-Li smirked back.

Cherry soon went to duck behind the table with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Should we help?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, they got this," Drell smirked to her as he watched this. "I love a good blood bath."

"Of course." Hilda sighed.

Matushiro and Chun-Li soon both began to fight against the robot ninjas without fear or hesitation. Cherry looked amazed with how brave the two of them were. Drell soon came closer toward her.

"Gah!" Cherry gasped.

"That could be you..." Drell said to her, encouragingly.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, maybe that one nightmare you had was a sign." Drell said.

"I dunno about that..." Cherry said nervously.

"Did you know a coward dies a thousand deaths?" Drell replied.

"That's easy for you to say, you never get scared." Cherry huffed.

"You mock because you hide fear and you know I'm right." Drell then said.

"I hate when you're right." Cherry groaned.

"Get used to it." Drell replied.

"You two remind me so much of Moana and Maui sometimes." Hilda commented.

A robot ninja soon took The Sword of Doom. 

"Oh, no!" Cherry soon panicked.

Lightning flashed outside and it began to rain as the ninja got away as the other surviving ninjas also left.

"They are gone." Matsuhiro groaned.

"The world is doomed now." Cherry frowned.

"So, what're you going to do about it?" Chun-Li asked Cherry.

"Catch the next bus home?" Cherry guessed.

"Cherry?" Drell glared as he waited for her actual answer.

"Uh... Call my parents?" Cherry asked.

Drell took a long look at her, coming closer to scare it out of her.

"Help fight back...?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell nodded, feeling proud with that answer.

Cherry then wiped her forehead.

"Work her to the bone if you must," Drell told Chun-Li, pointing to Cherry. "I don't care how long it takes, I want that girl to have guts!"

"And she will." Chun-Li nodded.

"Uh, how long will this take exactly?" Cherry asked.

"However long it takes!" Drell and Chun-Li told her, a bit firmly. 

"Noted." Cherry gulped.

"Gee whiz, for a sushi chef, you're no cold fish with a samurai sword." Shaggy said to Matushiro.

"That is because I am samurai." Matushiro replied as the lightning flashed. 

"Ohh, so that's how you two know each other." Cherry said.

"Yes..." Chun-Li replied. "And now, Cherry, it's time for you to come with me."

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I'm ready or not, can I get back to you on that?" Cherry asked.

"This isn't an open discussion..." Chun-Li told her, taking her to training whether she wanted to or not. 

"Alright, alright." Cherry said.

"Good luck, Cherry, you'll need it." Drell told the perky goth.

"Hooray for me..." Cherry said, a bit feebly.

Chun-Li took Cherry's hand and went to take her somewhere to train to fight for herself. 

"I can sense a lot of pain and humiliation coming my way." Cherry said. 

Shaggy and Scooby soon left with them and Matushiro.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cherry, do you know what your biggest problem is?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm a coward?" Cherry replied.

"You talk yourself down and make yourself into a failure." Chun-Li said. 

"Oh..." Cherry said.

"There is a saying, 'You are your own harshest critic'," Chun-Li told Cherry. "It can also prevent you from learning and growing as a person." 

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Now, we shall begin..." Chun-Li told her. "Maybe someday, you'll teach on Fuji-san: the sacred training ground of great samurai, and maybe you'll become like me, a great Street Fighter. Have you ever actually fought someone else?"

Cherry began to think of the times she played Mortal Kombat as Luna who was her favorite fighter.

"Video games don't count." Chun-Li scolded.

"Uh... Then no." Cherry said bashfully until she then remembered when she actually participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament. 

"Stand up." Chun-Li told Cherry.

Cherry soon stood up.

"Now... I want you to try to hurt me." Chun-Li told her. 

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked her.

"Go ahead, try it." Chun-Li replied.

Cherry then went to go off for a minute and then came to sneak up behind and tried to pounce her only for Chun-Li to grab her in the air and throw her on the ground and put her foot on her chest. "I thought you said I could hurt you!" she then cried out.

"You're breathing too hard for a sneak attack," Chun-Li told her. "If you breathe calmly and quietly, it'll give the illusion that you're not even there."

"Ohh." Cherry nodded.

Chun-Li then got up off of her and helped her back up. "We've got a long way to go..." she told her.

"You're not gonna start singing, are you?" Cherry asked since this made her think of Mulan.

"You don't like singing that much, do you?" Chun-Li asked.

"Meh." Cherry replied.

Chun-Li then continued to train Cherry which proved to be a challenge.

"You! Are so! Difficult!" Chun-Li groaned as Cherry failed more and more. "How did Luna put up with you?!"

"I'm trying!" Cherry told her.

"No, you're not, you're letting your own fears and insecurities get the better of you." Chun-Li told her.

"How am I going get through those?" Cherry asked.

"Within time, the words will fade..." Chun-Li told her. "I'm sure you've suffered a lifetime of verbal abuse, but you need to relax and be in zen, not letting those words get to you."

"I'll try." Cherry shrugged.

"You need to relax yourself more, I can tell you have much stress in your life." Chun-Li said.

"Lady, you have no idea." Cherry rolled her eyes before she soon tried to relax herself.

"Find yourself a happy place..." Chun-Li advised.

"Okay." Cherry said.

Chun-Li soon began to meditate with her. Cherry took a deep breath and began to try and relax, and where her thoughts soon went to her happy place.

"Go to the place that once started it all..." Chun-Li soon suggested. "What made you have to fight back with your words?"

Cherry soon thought back to a time to before she knew Atticus, even if they were in the same place, they didn't know each other yet, she saw the last few cookies on the tray and went to get it, but an older boy smirked to her and soon cut her in line and took all of the cookies before she could get any.

"Oh, yeah." The older boy smirked.

Cherry frowned to that. "I-I saw those cookies first..." she said, sounding as quiet as the wind. "Could I maybe have one?"

"What?!" The boy smirked at her. "Speak up, Mouse, I can't hear ya!"

"C-Can I have one?" Cherry spoke up a little.

"Aw... You want a cookie?" The boy asked.

Cherry nodded.

The boy soon took a cookie out before throwing it to the floor and crushing it with his foot. "There ya go," he then smirked. "It's all crumbly."

Cherry soon looked crushed before her left eye began to twitch. The boy continued to laugh at her. Cherry saw memories of the times where she couldn't speak up or stand up for herself because she was more or less of a wallflower.

After some time, the one time she spoke up came.

"That's right..." Cherry said in her head. "People made fun of me for being quiet all the time and that way they could take advantage of me..."

"When did you start speaking up?" Chun-Li asked her in her head.

"Sometime after I met Atticus." Cherry replied.

We are shown a younger Cherry and Atticus as Cherry was drawing something from her imagination and soon held it up to see how it looked. Although she didn't have much time to see it as the former older boy that crushed her cookie had snatched it from her.

"Hey!" Cherry cried out.

"What is this?" The older boy asked as he took a look.

"It's me in outer space." Cherry crossed her arms with a small pout.

"It looks stupid." The older boy said as he started to tear it up.

Cherry flinched as that hurt a bit.

"I once saw a monkey draw better." The boy huffed.

"Yeah? Did you say 'Good job, Mom'?" Cherry glared.

"What did you say?" The boy glared back.

"Your mother was a cow!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry..." Atticus frowned softly in the background.

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy punching your lights out." The boy glared.

"I bet you couldn't punch a pillow!" Cherry glared back.

The boy soon stomped toward her, looking like he was going to punch her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped then and backed up. "Okay, that's too close!"

"I'm so going to enjoy punching you." The boy glared.

"You can't hurt me; I'm a girl!" Cherry cried out. "HEEELP!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Atticus's voice spoke up.

The boy glared towards Atticus.

"That's right, I'm talking to you!" Atticus glared.

"What're you gonna do about it?" The boy smirked and he soon grabbed a hold of Cherry, scaring her instantly.

"I'm going to tell on you," Atticus told him before smirking. "Or she can just ask us what's going on here."

"Who? This weakling?" The boy smirked back as he thought Atticus meant Cherry.

Cherry shivered nervously.

"No, I believe he means me," A woman's voice said right behind him, looking a bit cross. "What is going on here?"

"Oh, um, uh...." The boy stuttered.

"Can I talk with you for a moment or two, Spencer?" The woman requested.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy said before looking shameful and followed her as she looked anything but happy about him bullying someone younger than him.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"I guess so..." Cherry said softly, feeling hurt on the inside.

Cherry soon saw she had to fight those who deserved it and not just with her words.

"I've come to check on the progress." Drell told Chun-Li as he came, hours later.

"Go ahead and try." Chun-Li suggested.

"I'll now engage in verbal abuse..." Drell said, coming to the meditating Cherry. "...I like Atticus better than you." he then said to trigger her on purpose and dashed off, but to everyone's surprise, Cherry didn't even react. "Uh, your mother's weak!" Drell tried again.

Cherry kept meditating.

Drell soon picked Cherry up and tried to shake her as she seemed to be motionless. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD, YOU PATHETIC IDIOT?!" he then yelled at her.

"Happy Place..." Cherry whispered tranquilly.

"See?" Chun-Li asked Drell.

Drell soon dropped Cherry. "All right then..." he then smirked. "I wanna see her fighting then."

"You could hurt her!" Chun-Li warned him, a bit worried.

"I don't care." Drell smirked.

Chun-Li glared at Drell's behavior. Cherry soon woke up and looked to him.

"Hi, Cherry." Drell smirked.

"Hi, Drell..." Cherry replied, trying not to sound scared.

"I'm going to be seeing how your fighting is." Drell smirked.

Cherry let out a very noticeable gulp. 

"You're going to deal with a real professional!" Drell told her, a bit scarily as he soon transformed into his karate outfit.

"Heh..." Cherry sweated nervously. "What happens if I forfeit?"

"Nothing because I'm not letting you this time." Drell told her.

"What?!" Cherry and Chun-Li gasped.

Drell soon took Cherry by her arm and pulled her over to fight with her. 

"I'm not ready!" Cherry begged. "Stop! Please!"

Drell soon threw her down onto the ground once he let go. "Show me what ya got!" he then told her eagerly.

Cherry gulped before something deep inside her began to glow. Drell soon cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Sick..." Cherry grimaced.

Drell soon bowed to her and she did the same and he advanced towards her with no hesitation. Cherry gulped and hoped she would do great. Drell soon grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the ground.

"Augh!" Cherry cried out from the impact.

"You'll never be a great fighter, unlike Atticus," Drell told her. "Atticus would probably put me in the ground by now. He's smarter, stronger, and better than you."

"QUIT COMPARING ME TO HIM!" Cherry told him, feeling enraged.

The glow from in her soon began to get brighter and where her body soon felt stronger as she felt the confidence to fight. Drell soon leaned his arm over her head with a smirk before getting her into a headlock. Cherry glared in annoyance and anger.

"Aww... Uncomfortable?" Drell taunted.

Cherry soon grabbed his arms and threw him down onto the ground, fighting back. And where both Drell and Chun-Li were surprised by this though Drell's surprise was more shocked while Chun-Li's was a happy surprise. Cherry soon went to stomp on him with a high kick. Drell soon rolled out of the way, making Cherry crash into the ground.

"You wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty." Drell glared, refusing to quit, but then again, he was always like that.

The two of them continued to go at each other with move after move and where in the end, Cherry was the winner. Drell soon rubbed his cheek and spit out a tooth. 

"I beat Drell..." Cherry whispered before cheering in excitement. "Wow! I beat Drell! I must be good!"

"Cherry, that was incredible." Chun-Li smiled.

"Oh, um, thank you." Cherry replied.

Drell soon stood up over her. Cherry felt nervous at first. Drell soon held out his hand in front of her, expecting it to be shaken. Cherry blinked, surprised by this.

"You gonna shake it or what?" Drell asked.

Cherry soon took his hand and shook it with hers.

Drell soon pulled her again, but this time, into a hug and even patted her on the back before leaning over her ear, whispering. "I am so proud of you."

Cherry was surprised to hear this, but was happy to hear it. She seemed to have tears in her eyes before smiling and hugging him back.

"Now... Are you ready to meet The Green Dragon?" Drell asked Cherry.

"I'm a little nervous..." Cherry said to him, though not as bad as she used to be.

"Don't worry, he's not that bad." Drell said.

"Promise?" Cherry asked, hoping he wasn't trying to trick her for his own sick amusement.

"I promise." Drell said.

"You've done well, you're ready for the next step, I'd like to see you with the other Street Fighters with your friend Atticus." Chun-Li told Cherry.

"All right, Chun-Li." Cherry replied.

Chun-Li nodded and she and Drell soon took Cherry out to meet up with Shaggy and Scooby to see The Green Dragon since they had been training with Matsuhiro, and where the first gate they would have to go through would be up.

"Like, Cherry, is that you?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, Shaggy, it's me," Cherry said. "I've had some business to take care of."

"Wow, like, you seem different." Shaggy said.

"Let's just say I had to fight some fire with fire." Cherry said.

"Won't that burn your house down?" Shaggy asked.

Cherry gave a deadpan look in response. "Anyway, how have you and Scooby been with your training?" she then asked.

"Wasn't easy..." Scooby pouted.

"Yeah, I bet..." Cherry replied. "Maybe you guys could be brave and bold like Batman someday if you really want to."

"Like, yeah, maybe." Shaggy shrugged.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY SACRED GROVE?!" A voice demanded with glowing green eyes.

Cherry felt a bit nervous, but swallowed her fear. "It is I, Cherry... Along with Shaggy and Scooby," she then said, trying to sound like Aladdin entering The Cave of Wonders. "We've come in search for the Green Dragon."

Suddenly, smoke seemed to lurk out of the cave.

"You have found him." The voice revealed.

"Please, we need your help we need to find the Sword of Destiny." Cherry begged.

"Like, she's right," Shaggy added. "The Sword of Doom is back and the Black Samurai is on the attack!"

"Impossible!" The Green Dragon snarled before taking something out.

"Is that a crystal ball?" Cherry asked.

"Watch and you shall learn," The Green Dragon told her before images flashed on the crystal ball. "Ages ago, the Sword of Doom was hidden away, protected by guardians of stone, high atop a secret mountain on a savage island surrounded by an impenetrable fog."

"Uh-oh..." Cherry gulped.

"Yeah... Funny story about that." Shaggy smiled nervously.

Scooby added with a nervous chuckle before sighing in misfortune.

"But, like, that's all ancient history," Shaggy told the Green Dragon. "Tonight, the modern world is in danger, and we need your help."

"Yes, please help us." Cherry begged.

"There's no place left in the world for dragons." The Green Dragon replied, backing into his cave.

"You coward!" Cherry glared.

Shaggy and Scooby looked to her and she looked back.

"Uh, yeah," Shaggy quickly added. "What are you? A big green dragon afraid of a little sword-fight?"

Suddenly, a light shined on them all which was from the dragon's eyes as he came out over them. "You don't look like samurai or fearless fighter." he told them, a bit critically.

"Mind helping with our looks then?" Cherry asked.

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled sheepishly to this.

The Green Dragon brought out his crystal ball which had a green flame on it and he blew it at them, without burning them. Shaggy and Scooby looked like samurais while Cherry wore an outfit that looked like a yellow jumpsuit with matching shoes and her hair seemed to be straightened and down to her shoulders in a Beatrix Kiddo fashion.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"That's better." The Green Dragon told them.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy chuckled. "Check it out, Scoob. We're rolling old-school, samurai-style."

"Reah... Old school." Scooby chuckled back.

"Well, my outfit's more 2003, but it's an interesting look," Cherry replied. "Thanks for the help on our new looks, big guy." 

"For centuries, I have guarded the Sword of Fate, awaiting the day when its service would again be needed," The Green Dragon told them as he fully came out before making them ride on his back as he began to fly away with them. "That day has finally come. The legend must end where it all began."

"Like, up, up, and away we go!" Shaggy called out.

"I just hope the others are alright!" Cherry added.

"Wheeee!" Scooby smiled as this felt like fun so far.

"At least someone's having fun." Cherry muttered to that.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Miss Mirimoto lined up the ninjas as it was almost time for something while Atticus had the others hide for now to make it look like they were still locked up and that she won as he knew something was going to happen to save them all and where they agreed with that. Jack still felt heartbroken about Miyumi betraying him.

"It'll be all right, Jack, I promise you." Ryu told him.

"Sojo, come," Miss Mirimoto told her bodyguard. "It is time."

Sojo nodded as he knew what that meant. He soon donned the samurai gear and left out of the hut with Miyumi following behind with the sword.

"The Destiny Scroll still holds one last secret." Miss Mirimoto said as she held up the scroll by the full moonlight.

The light from the full moon soon showed the Destiny Scroll's last secret writing.

"'Standing on the bridge of his defeat, hold the Sword of Doom to the rising full moon. The spell will be broken, and the spirit of the Black Samurai shall be set free'," Miss Mirimoto read aloud at first before ordering her bodyguard. "Sojo, walk to the bridge."

"Sojo walk to bridge." Sojo told himself before walking that way.

"Miyumi, do not fail me this night," Miss Mirimoto told her student. "Your loyalty shall be rewarded in the coming new world."

Myumi soon followed Sojo to the bridge with the sword.

"Okay, gang, get ready." Fred said.

"I can't believe Miyumi's really going through with this," Daphne sighed before getting angry. "Ooh! With friends like her, who needs enemies?"

Sojo was soon in the middle of the bridge and soon put on the helmet. "Myumi, sword." Sojo said while holding his right hand out, expecting the sword to be handed to him.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh?" Sojo asked as he looked around and saw that the girl had gotten away somehow. "Huh?"

Miyumi was soon seen running with the sword, having betrayed Miss Mirimoto and Sojo.

"The treacherous little fool!" Miss Mirimoto glared.

"Whoo-hoo!" Daphne cheered. "Way to go, Miyumi! I knew you were one of us!"

Atticus face-palmed to that while Patch face-pawed. The ninjas soon moved in and came to attack the group since they had escaped.

"Velma, is now a good time?" Mo asked.

"Perfect." Velma replied.

"Then go for it!" Mo told her.

"Hit it, Kenji!" Velma called to their new friend.

Kenji soon revved up a motorcycle. The back light started to light up as Miyumi rushed off.

"Magnetic pulse away!" Velma reported.

The robot ninjas were suddenly in the air before getting shocked which made them short-circuit instantly.

"Oh, yeah!" Mo cheered.

"The magnetic pulse is knocking out their electrical systems." Patch smiled.

Suddenly, the ninjas around Miyumi fell over due to the connection.

"Subarashīdesu! It worked!" Kenji beamed with them.

"Okay, maybe you should stop now." Atticus told him.

Suddenly, there was too much power used and this caused a blackout in Tokyo, even in traffic lights which would be dangerous for night time driving.

"Aw, man." Atticus muttered to that.

"Hmm... Maybe it worked a little too well." Velma frowned.

"Yeah, just a little too well." Mo said.

Miyumi soon gasped, finding herself face-to-face with her teacher.

"Ungrateful child." Miss Mirimoto glared as she began to fight Miyumi with a sword. 

"I was blinded by my loyalty to you, but now I can see clearly, you even made me turn my back on my own family." Miyumi glared back.

"How dare you disobey me?" Miss Mirimoto growled.

"I think she has gotten smart!" Jack glared.

"Jack!" Miyumi called to her cousin until she was suddenly defeated as Miss Mirimoto collected the samurai sword.

"I hate to fight a lady, but I might need to." Jack said as he reached for his own sword, but before he could, Miss Mirimoto quickly threw the sword to Sojo to catch.

"Banzai!" Sojo called out as he took the sword and unsheathed it into the moonlight as it glowed.

"This may cost us." Jack frowned.

Sojo soon lifted into the air and the powers of The Black Samurai seemed to be coming his way and where Sojo was soon thrown out of the armor as the spirit would need it.

"That had to hurt." Patch winced.

"The Black Samurai lives again." The Black Samurai grinned darkly as lightning flashed.

Mo soon looked worried and Atticus held her protectively.

"At least we don't have to face Rodan too." Patch smiled nervously.

"No, samurai. I am the master here," Miss Mirimoto told the spirit. "Bow before me, and I will give you the world."

"What is she doing?" Ryu groaned as he knew that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

The Black Samurai laughed to her before lifting her up. "Foolish one! It is you who shall call me master!" He then used his powers to throw her to the steps next to Sojo and used the sword to get what he wanted. "Bow before me, mortals!"

"We will never bow to you!" Mo glared.

The sword's magic soon grabbed a hold of them by force, bringing them towards the evil samurai and forced them all to bow down to him.

"All shall serve me... FOREVER!" The Black Samurai snarled.

"Never!" Atticus glared as his Mo's and Patch's Equestrian Medallions glowed and removed the hold of the Black Samurai's sword from them.

Meanwhile, Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby kept riding through the sky.

"Guys, look!" Scooby told them, pointing to what looked like an electrical surge. 

Along with the zapping, there were six symbols that hovered around from the help of Equestrian Medallions.

"Atticus, Mo, and Patch's medallions/geodes must have activated." Cherry said.

"BOW TO ME!" The Black Samurai glared.

"I'd rather die than bow to you." Mo glared back.

"Very well then." The Black Samurai glared back before raising his sword up and pointed it to the direction where the mountain was.

"Oh, no, like, we're too late." Shaggy frowned.

"Fear not," The Green Dragon replied. "Shogun Shaggy, Samurai Scooby, Warrior Cherry, you must carry on the fight. Unsheathe the Sword of Fate so that my spirit may enter the blade. I shall be with you always, guiding the sword from within."

"But why is he pointing the sword of Doom at the mountain?" Cherry asked the green dragon.

"That is where Rodan sleeps." The Green Dragon told her.

"I know Chun-Li has trained me, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the Black Samurai like this." Cherry said, though she took a deep and relaxing breath.

"Yes, you are." The Green Dragon told her.

A giant figure was soon seen bursting out of the mountain.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and ducked behind, though she did take a look, and where she saw that it was a creature that looked like a Pterodactyl and soon recognized who it was from the movies.

"Are you all right, child?" The Green Dragon asked.

"That creature..." Cherry whispered.

"Like, what about it?" Shaggy asked.

"That's Rodan..." Cherry told them.

The pterodactyl soon came out.

"Greetings... Friend...?" Cherry gulped nervously.

Rodan soon roared at her before flying to the Black Samurai as if under his control. Cherry ducked down, feeling pale in her face due to the roar.

"We shall conquer the world, my pet." The Black Samurai told the pterodactyl.

"Rodan is your pet?!" Atticus asked.

"You could say that..." The Black Samurai replied. "And now, no one will stop me, or you will answer to him."

Rodan snarled to them since they stood up for the others with their Equestrian magic. Shaggy and Scooby soon went to face The Black Samurai while Cherry stayed on The Green Dragon's back, but that wouldn't be for long as he was going into the Sword of Destiny. 

"Shaggy and Scooby." Mo recognized.

"Like, right on time," Shaggy muttered. "Late as usual."

"Who dares challenge The Black Samurai?" The Black Samurai glared at his so-called competition.

"Shogun Shaggy and Samurai Scooby-Doo." Cherry told him.

"Zoinks! Like, here we go, Scoob," Shaggy said, nervous at first. "Remember what they taught us in samurai school."

"Uh... I... I forgot." Scooby replied.

"Just great..." Cherry groaned with a face-palm to that.

"Well, hello there, maiden, perhaps you'd like to take me on?" The Black Samurai taunted Cherry.

There seemed to be sirens heard with Cherry glaring to him. "I am gonna ask you questions. And every time you don't give me answers, I'm gonna cut something off. And I promise you, they will be things you will miss." she then threatened, even now quoting Beatrix Kiddo to fit the mood in her dress and temperament that she was taught from Chun-Li.

"Very well." The Black Samurai smirked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes as the sirens seemed to get louder and there was an almost whistle tone which was music associated with the movie: Kill Bill. 

"Rodan, handle this little mouse while I deal with these cowards." The Black Samurai commanded.

The pterodactyl soon flew high in the air and zoomed towards Cherry. Cherry soon jumped back and gave Rodan a high kick and as she landed on the ground after hitting Rodan with the high kick, the ground shook as something big was coming.

Drell and Hilda soon came to check out the scene.

"Drell, it was amazing!" Atticus told the warlock. "Cherry actually kicked Rodan in the face and she looks more confident than ever!"

"She sure does and I think a certain someone I mentioned earlier has just arrived." Drell said.

"Wait.... What?!" The others asked him.

Cherry smirked to Rodan before someone stomped right behind her and she glared behind her back before gasping, a bit fearfully. The one that was behind her was Godzilla who was now roaring at Rodan which meant he was going to fight him.

"Nice giant dinosaur monster." Cherry muttered.

Rodan soon roared back at Godzilla, zipping above her which made her hair fly over slightly.

"Okay, I may be able to fight now, but I am not fighting Godzilla!" Cherry decided.

"He's not here to fight you! He's here to fight Rodan!" Drell told her.

"Uh... Yeah... I knew that." Cherry said.

Godzilla roared at Rodan who roared back and they soon went into their own fight. Cherry knew Godzilla could handle Rodan and knew who she would fight alongside Shaggy and Scooby.

"Go get 'em, Cherry!" Hilda called out.

"Face this sword, Samurai!" Cherry smirked.

The Black Samurai tried to sword-fight them, but they ended up okay and he soon recognized the sword instantly. "The Sword of Fate...? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Like, you think that's impossible, try flying into Tokyo on a green dragon sometime." Shaggy replied.

"Yeah, the view is great." Cherry said.

The Black Samurai glared. Shaggy felt nervous at first, but soon smirked and looked ready to fight. Scooby soon carried Shaggy over as The Black Samurai rushed towards him and the swords soon clashed against each other.

"Go, team!" Hilda cheered.

"I never thought I would ever see Shaggy wielding a sword like that." Mo commented.

"I know, right?" Patch agreed.

Cherry soon slid between the Black Samurai's legs and smirked as she gave him a tickle. He then began to laugh as this tickled him. 

"You're not so tough." Cherry smirked to the Black Samurai.

Godzilla kept on fighting and where in both fights, the good side was winning. Cherry was able to dodge and fight back which surprised her friends since they've only seen this in video games, though she did alright in the Mortal Kombat tournament with Luna as her trainer. Drell soon took out a clipboard and began to write on it while watching Cherry, and where in the end both sides of evil lost as the Sword of Doom was broken. The Black Samurai soon moaned in defeat.

"Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm..." Drell hummed while writing in his clipboard.

Cherry soon walked up to the Black Samurai before removing his mask to show a very old man. This made her along with the others gasp.

"Like, it's just a little old man." Shaggy commented.

"Thank you, most honored friends. You have released my spirit from the evil power of that cursed sword, and saved your world," The old man told them, sounding very withered and soft due to his age. "I shall be eternally grateful. You are indeed samurai, and your legend shall be told forever." he then disappeared right in front of them to return to the afterlife.

"And we shall never forget you." Cherry said sincerely.

"Whoa... He disappeared!" Fred gasped.

"Well, you gotta hand it to him; he went out in real samurai style." Shaggy said.

Scooby let out a small whimper. Cherry comforted Scooby a little as that was true.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodan was soon sent flying defeated by Godzilla.

"Way to go, Godzilla!" Mo beamed to the monster.

Godzilla stood over them and let out a loud roar, but it was friendly and not evil.

"It's an honor to meet you, Godzilla, sir." Patch smiled as his geode glowed.

Godzilla let out a small roar before it was understood. "It's nice to meet you too."

"It's a good thing you're friendly." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Cherry commented.

"Fighting Rodan was just child's play," Godzilla replied. "Nothing can stop me, I should be The King of All Monsters."

"Do you have a descendant in case you, um, you know, die?" Atticus asked.

"Well, there is someone..." Godzilla said before roaring the other way.

Cherry covered her ears in slight pain before wearing headphones to drown out some of the sound that bothered her. A smaller dinosaur monster soon came out, looking up to Godzilla and looked kind of cute in a way.

"Aw! And who's this?" Mo cooed.

"This is my little guy: Godzilla Jr." Godzilla introduced.

"Hi!" Godzilla Jr called out to them like a friendly little human boy.

"He's so cute!" Mo cooed.

"I guess, for a big giant bug-eyed monster." Cherry shrugged.

Godzilla Jr soon leaned over and licked them all. Cherry then shuddered from that, looking a bit disturbed.

The next day, a ceremony was being held. Chun-Li came towards Cherry, standing over her. Cherry felt nervous at first until Chun-Li bowed to her in acceptance. Cherry soon felt relieved before bowing back.

"You would make an excellent Street Fighter." Chun-Li told Cherry.

"Uh, I don't know about all that." Cherry smiled bashfully.

"No, Chun-Li's right." Drell told her.

"But..." Cherry bit her lip. "I'm not a fighter."

"But you are, you fought against the Black Samurai alongside Shaggy and Scooby." Chun-Li told her.

"Well, yeah..." Cherry said, rubbing her arm shyly.

"I insist you go on a Street Fighter adventure, Cherry...." Drell told her.

"When you insist, it's usually 'I'm going to make you do this whether you want to or not'." Cherry retorted.

"And you won't be alone." Drell said.

"Whether I want to or not." Cherry said.

"Yes, it'll be an experience." Drell replied.

"Whether I want to--" Cherry continued.

"Stop that!" Drell complained.

"Okay, okay." Cherry smirked.

"Why do I put up with you?" Drell groaned, rubbing his temples to her.

Atticus soon zipped over and hugged Cherry.

"Wah! You're touching me!" Cherry whined.

"I'm so happy for you, Cherry!" Atticus smiled.

"Uh, that's nice." Cherry said.

Atticus hugged her good and tight.

"Okay, this is taking too long..." Cherry said, a bit stiff from the hug before she seemed to grow wide-eyed. "Okay, Atticus. Stop... STOP!" she then began to change color and gasped. "I... I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Atticus said before letting her go.

Cherry soon gasped for breath once she was let go.

"I guess I got too excited." Atticus said bashfully.

"I could tell." Cherry panted.

"I really am proud of you." Atticus smiled.

"It's a living." Cherry shrugged modestly.

"Anyway, time for the unveiling of the new statue." Drell said.

"Statue, huh?" Cherry asked.

"Come along now." Drell told his students.

'Welcome to the new Tokyo Museum of Cultural History, and the grand opening of our most legendary exhibit: the ghost of the Black Samurai.' A woman announced over the PA as they went inside.

"Nice." Mo said.

"And so, it is with great honor that I present for loyal service to his friends, to Japan and to all the world, this statue in honor of Scooby-Doo." Mr. Takagawa told the people before unveiling a golden statue of the Great Dane.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

Everybody cheered and celebrated this as it was a proud day for all of them.

"Scoob, you really did get your own statue," Shaggy chuckled to his best friend. "And, like, they even got your good side."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"How could they not?" Mo asked.

"Congratulations, Scooby," Miyumi smiled to the Great Dane. "Now Japan will remember you forever."

"You sure you don't wanna join in Mystery Inc?" Mo asked.

"There's always room for one more in the Mystery Machine." Fred added.

"Yeah, like, you could sit in the back with me and Scooby." Shaggy offered.

"Reah! Sit with me!" Scooby added.

"You're all very sweet, but solving mysteries is what you do best. Now I need to figure out what it is that I do best," Miyumi said before coming towards the Great Dane. "Then maybe someday, I will have what it takes to become a legend too. Just like you, Scooby." She then gave him a sweet kiss.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Scooby smiled bashfully from the kiss and many people took his picture as he wobbled around. Some people then came close to Scooby to take pictures with him.

"Oh, brother," Velma chuckled. "This could take a while."

"A long time." Drell added.

"We may just have to leave Scooby here, and take the statue home." Shaggy jokingly suggested.

The group soon laughed at the joke.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby smiled as another adventure was taken care of, thanks to him and the others.

The End


End file.
